Alexia Swan
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella's cousin Alexia Swan who she considers her sister comes to live with her in there senior year of school after her dad dies. Bella is totally in love with her Vampire boyfriend and counting down the days till she's changed. When Alexia arrives Jasper finally finds his true mate. Looks like Edwards not the only Cullen to be smitten by a Swan human. Jasper/OC Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. I'M JUST A FAN.*****

**Summary: Bella's cousin Alexia Swan who she considers her sister comes to live with her in their senior year of school after her dad dies. Bella is totally in love with her Vampire boyfriend and counting down the days till she's changed. When Alexia arrives Jasper finally finds his true mate. Looks like Edwards not the only Cullen to be smitten by a Swan human. (In my story Alice and Jasper were never together just best friends looking for their mates.) Read how the Cullen's gain more members to their family.**

**P.S: This will be a story with Mature Content.**

Bella was hanging out at her Vampire boyfriends house with his family the Cullen's discussing the new school year that was about to start when her cell phone rang.

"_Hey dad." Bella said._

"_Hey Bells I've got some bad news." Charlie started. Everyone in the room was listening. _

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well you know how your Uncle Paul had been sick with cancer. Well he passed away last night and I'm heading to the airport now to fly to Georgia for the funeral." he said. _

"_Oh dad I'm so sorry. Do you need me to go with you?" Bella ask as Edward rubbed her back._

"_No, no you know Paul he didn't want a big fuss. He knew this was going to happen soon. Anyways what I wanted to tell you was that your cousin Alexia is now without any family but us so I have invited her to come live with us in Forks so she can go to school with you. Is that alright with you Bells." her dad ask. _

"_Dad that's great. You know Alex and I get along great I can't wait to see her. Tell her I'm sorry about Uncle Paul." she said. Getting excited at the idea of her cousin she thinks of as a sister living with her._

"_I'll tell her. I will be home in a couple of days. I'm bringing her back with me. I'll call you later Bells. Love ya." he said._

"_Love ya to dad." she said hanging up._

"Wow." she said to herself.

"Love I am so sorry about your Uncle." Edward told her as Alice gave her a big hug.

"Thanks guys. Really I'm fine. He's been sick for a while and new there was no hope. I feel bad for Alex though. Her mom died when she was born and now her dad's gone." Bella said feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Jasper sent a dose of calm towards her.

"Thanks Jazz." she told him smiling.

"Anytime." he replied.

"Anyways. I'm excited about her coming to live here though. You guys will love her. She's so funny and sweet but very out spoken, doesn't take shit from anyone and loves to shop." she said as Alice and Rosalie, laughing as they jumped up and down excited to have another girlie girl.

"Yeah I figured you'd like that. Anyways there's something else she's different. I would bet all the money in my bank account that she figures out you guys are Vampires within no time." she said and everyone look freaked out.

"Did you tell her Bella." Esme ask.

"NO, No not at all I wouldn't do that. It's just she's kind of the reason that I didn't freak out when I found out. She believes in everything and studies all legends and stuff like that and she notices anything unusual I grew up listening to all her stories she believes in." she explained.

"Should we be worried about exposure?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"No when she figures it out I know for a fact she won't say anything to anyone. She's not like that. She knows how important it is to keep something like the supernatural secret." she told them.

"What do you mean she knows how important it is to keep things like this secret?" Jasper ask.

"Oops. Um I'm really not supposed to say anything. It's not my secret to tell but promise me none of you will say anything to her. She will flip." Bella explained.

"We promise love." Edward said and everyone nodded.

But before she could say anything Alice squealed.

"Oh I just had a vision I know what you're talking about she is special she has a gift too." Alice said and Edward looked impressed seeing in her mind what she saw.

"Ah what the hell are they talking about Bella." Emmett ask getting frustrated.

"Well she can kind of move things with her mind. Like Telekinesis I guess. But I am the only one that knows. Over the years she learned to control it as long as she doesn't get really angry or anything then it goes haywire. But anyways she has a secret she's always been afraid to tell anyone but me so she won't say anything about you guys." Bella tried to explain.

"That's amazing. I can't wait to meet her. I have met some Humans in my days that have gifts like this. Usually the Volturi snatch them up. Like with Jane and Alec. If you trust her then so will we. If she finds out then we will treat her like one of the family just as we do you." Carlisle said.

"What it is with you Swan girls. You're not normal Humans." Emmett laughed making Rosalie smack him in the head.

"I am so excited another sister. Yippee." Alice danced around making everyone laugh.

"You'll all love her I promise." Bella said.

She couldn't wait for Alexia to get here. It would be nice to have someone else besides Jake that she could talk to about Vampires and stuff and that would fit in with everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Bells were home." Her dad yelled from downstairs.

Bella jump off the bed she was laying on with Edward and ran down stairs with her boyfriend behind her.

"BELLA" "ALEX" both girls yelled at the same time. Jumping up and down hugging each other.

"Girls." Charlie whispered to Edward on his way into the kitchen.

Edward stood back and watch the love of his life hug her cousin. He smiled at how happy she was. But he also noticed he couldn't read Alexia either. Weird. But her blood didn't call to him like Bella's did. Just more proof Bella was his true mate.

"Alex you look so good. God its been so long. I'm so glad you're here." Bella told her.

Alex and Bella were the same height. Alex had long thick wavy dark brown hair that had a red tent and Hazel green eyes. Pale just like Bella and the same slim build. You could tell they were related.

"I know I'm excited too. You look so happy Bella. I thought I'd never see the day you'd be happy in Forks." Alexia laughed.

"Let me introduce you to the reason why." Bella said walking towards Edward wrapping her arms around her perfect angel.

"This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." Bella introduced.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Alexia but call me Alex. I've heard so much about you." Alex shook his hand noticing how cold it was and his wicked gold eyes. Hum.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Alex. Welcome to Forks." he said very politely.

"Thanks. It's good to be here. It will definitely take some getting use to the rain when your from hot, humid Georgia." she laughed.

"Trust me you finally get use to it. Sort of." Bella said.

"You don't seem very tan for living in Georgia girl." Bella told her. She remembered everyone telling her that when she moved here from Arizona.

"You know I'm on a mission to stay pale as possible. Tanning is so bad for you." she laughed looking around the house.

"Well love I'm going to leave so you can catch up with Alex. I'll see you at school in the morning. Or and by the way. I cant read your Cousin either." He whispered as she walked him to the door. Alex went in the kitchen to give them privacy.

"Really. that's weird. Must run in our family or something." Bella said laughing.

"It must be. I love you. I call you later." he said kissing her deeply leaving her breathless before walking to his car.

Bella stood at the door and watch him drive away missing his lips already.

"He's cute Bella. Does he have any single hot friends." Alex ask walking up behind her.

"He is cute. Good I love that man. And actually he has two brothers and one is single." Bella said thinking of Jasper. How funny would that be if they both fell for Vampires.

"Really. Well you'll have to introduce me to this brother. There adopted right. I think I remember you telling me there was a bunch of kids around the same age in his family that are adopted." Alex ask sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. They cant have any children." Bella said.

"Well that's nice of them. He has some wicked gold eyes though." Alex told her.

Bella knew she was already noticing things. It wouldn't take long for her to figure it out.

"Well let me show you to your room." Bella said leading the way up to the guest room that was next door to hers.

They spent the rest of the day catching up. Alex told her that she was taking the death of her dad pretty well. She was sad but she got to say good bye and promised him she wouldn't get depressed and would live her life happy. Which she plans to do.

Bella gave her the scoop about the town and school and about her friends. Also told her about Jake on the reservation and his friends. They went shopping for Alex's school stuff later on and out to eat with Charlie before heading back to settle in for the night.

"I'm going to have to go car shopping maybe this weekend. Your dad said that there was somewhere named Port Angelas that would be a good place to start. He also said your Cullen friends knew a lot about cars and might be able to give me a direction to start in." Alex said after they finished getting ready for bed and were talking in Bella's room.

"He's right they do know cars. They all have nice expensive cars. Rose is the car expert. You'll meet them in the morning. But what's wrong with my truck." Bella ask pretending to be hurt.

"Nothing. It's just I don't think I could drive that big thing. Plus you don't want to be driving me all over so its best if I get a car of my own. My dad left me a good bit of money so I'm going to use some on a car. Plus I really don't want to drive your dad's cop car." Alex replied laughing at her expression about her big old truck and dads car.

"I totally understand about the cop car. I was so glad to get my truck when I first moved here. Well we should get to bed. Good night sis." Bella told Alex.

They went to bed. Alex was excited and nervous about the first day of her last year. At least she knew two people that would be going to school with her. She just knew by what Bella said happened to her when she first came here that she was going to be the talk of the town for weeks to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning was crazy as Alex and Bella shared the bathroom to get ready. Alex was a fashionable person where Bella really was not. But like Bella she didn't wear a lot of makeup she didn't need to.

"So are you driving to school today." Alex ask packing her bag and slipping on a jacket.

She was wearing black dress pants and a tight green top that wrapped around her waist along with heals and a long black sweater with a tie around the waist. Her hair was wavy down to her back.

"No Edward is picking us up. Maybe with Alice too." Bella said.

"Alice?" Alex ask.

"Yeah his sister. And my best friend. You'll love her. She's this short hyper active pixie. But she's so much fun." Bella said as they heard a car drive up.

"That's him let go." Bella said as they ran out the door.

Alice and Edward sat in the car watching them walk out.

"She is pretty. And dresses so nice." Alice said. As Edward got out to open the back door for both of them.

"Morning ladies. Morning my love." He said kissing Bella.

They slide in the car and Alice immediately turned to talk to them.

"You must be Alexia. I'm Alice Cullen it's so good to meet you." She said shacking her hand.

Alex noticed for adopted kids they had similar eyes and cold hands.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too. Please call me Alex." she told her.

"Ok. Were going to be great friends the three of us I can see it." Alice said hopping in her seat. Edward and Bella rolled there eyes at her.

"You have a southern accents just last Jasper." Alice told her.

"Who's Jasper?" Alex ask.

"One of our brothers. He was from Texas." Edward told her.

Alex leaned over towards Bella. "Would that be the single brother you told me about." she whispered. Bella laughed as she watched Alice and Edward smile at what Alex said.

"Yeah that'd be him." Bella told her.

"Were here." Edward said parking the car.

"That was quick." Alex said.

"They drive like maniacs. You get everywhere quick." Bella told her as Edward helped her out the car and slide his arm around her.

"I resent that." He told her making all of them laugh.

"There's the rest of our family." Alice pointed out as they walked across the parking lot. Alex walked in between Bella and Alice with Edward on the other side of Bella.

Alex followed her gaze and saw three other very attractive people. One tall blonde holding hands with a huge dark haired man. Then she saw him. The tall, lean but muscular honey blond that was drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow." She whispered to herself feeling a little breathless just looking at him.

They finally reached them and Alex noticed they all had gold eyes and she'd bet all her money they all had cold hands. That was not a coincidence.

"Guys this is Alexia Swan. Alex this is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." Bella introduced everyone.

She said hi to them and noticed when she lock eyes with Jasper his eyes seemed to darken when he looked her up and down.

"It's a pleasure to meet yall. Please call me Alex." she told them smiling as she shock there hands and as she thought they were cold.

Jasper on the other hand didn't shake her hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it with his cold mouth.

"The pleasure is all ours darlin." he told her and she had to work hard to suppress a shiver of pleasure that ran though her.

"Um thanks." she told him.

The others laughed a little until someone cleared there throat behind them. Edward, Bella and Alex spun around to see a skinny, blonde dorky looking boy with his hands in his pockets standing there. The Cullen's seemed aggravated at his presence.

"Hey Bella. Welcome back who's your friend." the boy ask Bella. Alex felt Jasper stiffen right behind her like he was holding back from jumping this guy. She saw Alice whisper something to him but she couldn't hear what it was.

"Oh Mike this is my cousin Alexia she's living with me now. She just moved in yesterday from Georgia. Alex this is Mike Newton." Bella introduced and Mike brought her hand up to give it a sloppy kiss that in no way effected her like Jaspers did.

"It is so nice to meet you beautiful. Maybe we could go out sometime." Mike ask smirking back at the lot on Jasper's face.

Alex withdrew her hand and whipped it off on her pants she heard Jasper chuckle.

"You work fast don't you Mike. I think I'll have to pass for now but it was nice to meet you." she said.

Mike walked away a little defeated and Alex whispered "Idiot" to Alice which made everyone laughed.

"That he is. Let me know if he bothers you again.' Jasper whispered in her ear. His cold breath sent a wave of desire through her.

"Thanks." she told him.

"Come one Alex ill show you to the office." Bella told her grabbing her hand and dragging her along with her to the office. Leaving everyone behind.

"Bella you have been holding supernatural secrets out on me. There is something off with those Cullen's I can tell." Alex whispered excited. Bella just sighed and didn't say anything. She knew Alex would notice right away.

* * *

(Back in the parking lot with the Cullen.)

"Looks like Edwards not the only one to fall for a Swan human chick. Hun Jazz." Emmett said slapping him in the back.

Jasper didn't say anything just walked off towards class.

"Yup he likes her. Looks like were going to get two new members of the family after all," Alice said looking into her vision.

"Great." Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "What is it with you guys and those humans."

"Alice can Jasper handle this. Will he be able to control his thirst." Edward ask Alice as they walked to class.

"Give him some credit Edward. He is attracted to Alex like you are to Bella and from what I saw I think he can do it. I don't think her blood draws him to her as much as her soul does." Alice tried to explain.

"His mate then?" Edward ask and Alice nodded as they parted for class.

"_Ill keep my eyes open just in case Edward. But I think he will be fine. Once he decides to go for her." She told him with her mind. _

"Right." Edward whispered knowing she heard. He knew how Jasper felt not sure what to do. It took him forever to finally decided to try and court Bella. He hoped it work out for Jasper the way it did for him.

But from the guys minds he heard so far Jasper would have to work fast. She was a hot item that all the guys wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Alex made her way to her first class that was Trig. She entered and handed the teacher her papers, got her book and was told to sit in the only empty chair. It was in between some girl she hasn't met and Jasper. Nice.

She met Jaspers eyes when she turned to look at the table and she was rewarded with a smile that melted her heart. His smile was beautiful and almost made her not able to walk towards the seat. It did however make her blush deep red.

She was finally able to make her feet move and she made her way over toward her seat. To her surprise Jasper actually stood and held her seat out for her. She raised an eyebrow to him in surprise but took the seat anyways.

"Thanks Jasper." Alex told him getting her things out of her bag.

"Anytime sweetheart." he told her.

"So Alex why did you look so surprise I pulled out your chair. Haven't you ever had a man treat you like a lady." Jasper ask in her ear after a few minutes of silence. She snapped her head up and locked eyes with him. She stared deep into his gold eyes biting her bottom lip. Something she picked up from Bella.

"Um..No actually I haven't. There's not that many gentleman out there these days." She said after she was able to break his eye contact.

"That's a shame. Maybe you should let me show you how a beautiful lady like you should be treated darlin." he told her brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. He watched as she ducked her head and blushed. The blush made his mouth fill with venom but he swallowed it back he would stay in control if it killed him.

"Maybe I should." she said so soft she probably thought he couldn't hear her but he did and it made him smile. The emotions coming off her were happiness and lust they were so strong his eyes almost rolled in the back of his head. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the girl on the other side of her. Someone he couldn't stand.

"Hey you must be like the new girl right. The one that lives with Bella. Hi. I'm Lauran." Alex turned towards the voice of a preppy girl that was sure to be a snob.

"Um yeah my names Alex nice to meet you." Alex told her.

"I see you have already met the Cullen's. No doubt cause Bella is dating Edward. She totally stole him from me. He wanted me till she seduced him. But if I were you I'd be careful there all a little strange. Besides I've been working on Jasper for a while so back off okay." Lauran whispered.

Alex's eye brows shot into her hairline at the audacity of this girl no one tells her who to talk to and no one talks about someone she considers a sister.

Jasper could feel the anger coming off Alex and was waiting to see where this went.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but you don't know me so let me just let you in on a little 411 about me. Don't ever talk about my family that way. And don't ever tell me who I should or shouldn't talk to. I happen to like the Cullen's and I don't think there weird at all. As far as Bella and Edward goes I'm pretty sure she didn't take him from anyone." Alex told her getting pissed off.

"Obviously rudeness runs in the family. I can see were not going to get along." Lauran said sneering in disgust.

"Obviously." Alex agreed and Lauran traded places with Mike Newton and went to sit in the front.

Alex put her head in her hands and took some calming breathes before something bad happened. What a great way to start your first class.

"Don't worry about her love. She's a pest and I can't stand her." Alex heard Jasper whisper in her ear and felt him move her hand from her face and kiss it. She looked at him again and instantly felt calm again.

"Thanks sorry I get mad when people tell me what to do or talk about what little family I have left." she explained.

"you don't have to apologize to me darlin." he said flashing that melting smile again making her blush.

The teacher finally came in late and started class.

When class was over she packed her bag and Jasper held her chair out for her and walked with her down the hall. Everyone was looking at them shocked that he was walking with someone other that his family. He showed her to her next class that she had with Bella and Edward.

"Have lunch with us today." he ask her.

"Alright." she said and walked in and took a seat next to Bella.

"So how was your first class." Bella ask.

"Crazy. I got into with some chick named Lauran and I got invited to eat lunch with yall by Jasper." she said just as the teacher came in.

Her next class was with all the Cullen's and she sat next to Jasper again they didn't have a lot of time to talk the teacher started class right away after that was lunch time.

She walked with all the Cullen's chatting with Alice and Bella. Once they all got food she sat between Bella and Jasper at lunch.

Alex noticed through lunch she and Bella were the only ones really eating. She made a mental note to ask Bella about that later.

"Oh Rosalie Bella tells me you're the car expert. I need to go car shopping this weekend. Do you know any good honest places I could start with." Alex ask and Rosalie perked up at the mention of her car skills.

"Yeah definitely I can make a list of lots that are good and give it to you later on. If you want I can check out whatever car you choose to see if its worth it." she offered and all the Cullen's looked at her shocked.

"Yeah that'd be great thanks I was thinking of going this weekend. Uncle Charlie said I probably wouldn't find much in Forks and would have to go to Port Angelas." Alex told her.

"Yeah there's a few good ones there the rest are in Seattle." Rosalie told her.

Alex turned to ask Bella something but she was glued at the mouth to Edward.

"Are they always like this." Alex whispered to Jasper who laughed.

"Yeah pretty much you get use to it." he told her.

"Right. Hey Bella." she ask laughing has Bella broke away from Edward blushing.

"What." Bella ask.

"You think Charlie would care if we had to go car shopping all the way in Seattle? And would your truck even make it." Alex ask.

"There's nothing wrong with my truck and we can ask when we get home." Bella said.

"Right well I'll make sure to take the number of a tow truck with us if were taking that old beast of yours." Alex told her and everyone at the table laughed.

"Bella swears by that truck of hers." Jasper told Alex when Bella huffed and turned back towards a laughing Edward.

"I can see." she told him blushing when there eyes caught again.

"Jasper and Edward could drive you guys car shopping." Alice piped in smiling.

"Sounds good to me what do you think Edward. Shall we drive the girls car shopping." Jasper ask his brother.

"Love to." Edward told Bella who still looked put out about her truck.

"Great." Alex said as they all got up to go to the rest of there classes.

The rest of the first day flew by. Alex had other classes with each of the Cullen's and was getting along with all of them she also met Jessica, Eric and Angela other friends of Bella's. Once school was over she was thinking that she really like's it here so far.

Edward drove them both home and Alex went inside to give them privacy. They stayed out in the car for a while before he finally went home and Bella came inside with a smile on her face.

They cook dinner together and did homework then went to bed. Alex couldn't get any info out of Bella about the Cullen's so she knew she'd have to figure it out her self.

Before she went to bed she borrowed a book about Quileute Legends that was in Bella's room. She read a little before going to bed and though the Cold one's sounded like the Cullen's but she was to tired think about at that moment.

Alex fell asleep dreaming about the honey blonde Greek god named Jasper with cold skin and gold eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

_(Later that night at the Cullen house.)_

Edward walked in the door after dropping off the girls at Bella's. He walked in the living room watching Jasper and Emmett play video games. A few minutes later Alice and Rosalie came in. Alice was bouncing up and down singing.

"Jasper found his mate. Jasper found is Mate."

"Enough Alice." Jasper told her. This made Esme and Carlisle come in the room.

"What's this about Jasper finding his mate Alice." Carlisle ask.

"Nothing Carlisle ignore her." Jasper told him.

"Deny all you want Jazz I have seen it. Anyways you know Bella's Cousin started school today and Jasper is total in love with her already." Alice told them making Esme beam with excitement.

"Really. That's great what's she like." Carlisle ask.

"She so sweet. She's beautiful and funny and has a cute southern accent and she seems very comfortable with us. Plus she totally defend all of us and Bella to Lauran today. It was so funny." Alice told them.

"Not to mention all the guys at school are planning to make a play for her. I had to listen to it all day in there mind." Edward said watching as Jasper got mad at that thought and crushed the play station controller.

"Dang Jazz you got it bad man." Emmett laughed as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well Jasper how do you feel about her." Carlisle ask him.

"I don't know Carlisle. I've never felt this way about anyone especially a human before so I have no idea what to think about it. I find I'm am extremely attracted to her and want to get to know her better and I also find the need to protect her already." He explained.

"Sounds like how I felt about Bella. She's your mate man. Just don't second guess yourself like I did. When I finally decided to go for it, it was the best decision I ever made." Edward told him.

"But what about when she finds out what we are. How will she think of me then?" He ask.

"Oh she wont care at all. I have already seen it. She already knows there's something different about us and she doesn't care." Alice told him.

"Jasper it sounds to me like you love her already. Why don't you try to get to know her and see where that takes you." Carlisle told him.

"Maybe your right. I'm going for a walk." He said.

"Your not going to be pathetic like Eddy here and watch her sleep are you." Emmett called after him getting smacked over the head by Edward and Rose.

"Looks like we may be getting another Daughter." Esme said smiling.

"She will definitely be one of us. Once he gets over his fear of control and goes for her. He's not going to bitch and complain like Edward did about changing her." Alice told everyone.

"Whatever Alice. Well I'm heading to Bella's." Edward told them leaving.

Once he got to the woods near Bella's house he smelled Jasper.

"Jasper." Edward said climbing the tree he was in where he could see in Alex's room.

"Edward I had no idea I was headed her till I was here. I have this feeling to keep her in my sites at all time. I don't know what's wrong with me." He said.

"I know the feeling man. I was the same way long before Bella and I became a couple. Your in love with her because she is meant to be your mate so you naturally want to be with her all the time. Just remember to hunt often. I still have to just to be safe. Also if you go in her room after she goes to sleep remember her room is going to smell very strong like her. It's going to make your throat burn a lot." He told him before jumping in the window into Bella's room.

Jasper brought his attention back to Alex. She was just coming in her room after her shower. He could smell her from where is sat and she smelt amazing. Like a very expensive wine and exotic fruits. All he wanted to do was bury is face in her hair and hold her all night. His throat was already burning at the thought of being in the room with her.

Could he handle this. Could he be near here and get her to fall in love with him with out killing her. He was the newest in the family to stop drinking human blood. He didn't know if he could do what Edward does.

But the thought of hurting her made him want to not exist. Maybe he could do it. Now that he had met her there's no way he could stay away. There's no way he could love anyone else. He had to have her forever.

With that thought made up in his mind he continued to watch her taking deep breathes of her scent. He watched as she read a book before going to Bella's room for something.

He laughed as Edward ran and hide in the closet. Then laughed again when she called him out on it. She knew he was there and thought it was funny he hide in the closet.

She want back to her room and finally went to bed.

After he was sure she was asleep he slipped into her room. He was hit with her scent so strong he thought he might just lose it. But he didn't he swallowed back the Venom and went over to her bed.

She was beautiful sleeping just as she was awake. He pushed hair out of her face and ran his finger down her cheek. His heart soared when she whispered his name in her sleep.

He knew now why Edward loved watching Bella sleep. It was by far the most beautiful thing in the world to here his name while she was sleeping. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I promise to love you forever." He whispered in her ear before taking a seat on the floor next to the bed to watch and breath her scent in all night.

He had made his decision. She was his and he would love her forever and do everything to keep her safe. And if she wanted to be with him forever he wouldn't hesitate to make her like him. One life time was not enough for him.

He felt his phone vibrated with a text message from Alice.

_I told you. You loved her. Lol_

He rolled his eyes but ignored the message and just went back to watching Alex.

He stayed till the sun started to rise before heading back to the house to change for school. He was amazed he didn't feel the need to drink her blood the whole night. His love was far greater than his thirst.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Morning Bella." Alex said yawning as she left the bathroom.

"Morning Ally." she said using Alex's other nickname.

They got ready and ran out the door just as the Volvo pulled up. To there surprise Jasper was in the back not Alice. Both guys got out and opened the doors for the girls. Alex raised an amused eye brow at Jasper but thanked him anyways. He just smirked at her amusement.

"Morning Jasper, Edward." Alex said. She got a nod from Edward.

"Morning Darlin. Sleep well." Jasper ask.

"Very." Alex replied before turning to smirk at Edward.

"I see you made it home in time to get ready for school Edward." Alex said. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Edwards face.

"Yes I left in plenty of time." Edward replied.

"So you hide in Bella's closet often Edward." Alex ask.

"Not often no. only when someone comes in." Edward replied honestly there was no hiding she caught him and still didn't know how.

"Yes I could see why you would want to hide from gun wilding Charlie. But honey I anit Charlie. I could care less if you two were knocking boots all night long just as long as I don't have to hear it. Oh and lock the door. I'm not in to free porn" Alex told them laughing.

"Ally enough its not like that." Bella said blushing and sending a glare at her cousin.

"Whatever bell. However I do wonder how you scaled a two story house to climb in the window when I know damn well you didn't come in through the front door. I'll just have to add that to the list of strange thing about you and your family." Alex said when no one replied to her question.

By this time they were at school. Edward and Jasper knew she was way to observant then they thought. They walked side by side to where the other Cullen's stood in the parking lot and chatted for a bit. They were interrupted by a high pitch voice.

"Morning Jasper, Edward. You really should associate with more classer girls." Lauran called seductively at them as she walked by giving Bella and Alex dirty looks. Jasper just cringed at the emotions coming off the annoying girl.

Alex however was pissed she insulted her and Bella not to mention flirted with Jasper. Alex start taking a menacing step towards the ignorant girl but Bella reached out and stopped her.

"Alex just leave it. No fighting. You know you already have a criminal record the last thing you need on your second day is Charlie coming to arrest you for putting that crazy bitch in the hospital." Bella whispered cringing at the shocked expression on the Cullen's faces at the mention of her cousins record. She didn't mean to let that slip.

Alex knew it to and glared at her cousin for letting that slip. She didn't want anyone to know about that and now she was embarrassed but the damage was done.

"Fine. But if she keeps up insulting you and the others or me. I'm going back to jail." Alex told her and walked off leaving everyone standing behind.

"Bella. Criminal record?" Alice ask when no one else seem to have the balls to.

"Yeah I wasn't suppose to let that slip now she's embarrassed. I wont tell you what happened cause its not my secret but it wasn't her fault. But I told you before she doesn't take shit from anyone and she has a little bit of a temper. Lauran keeps it up and I promise you Alex will put her in the hospital." Bella explained.

Emmett busted out laughing. Causing the others to look at him like he was crazy.

"Feisty little thing that human I like her. Your going to have your hands full Jasper." Emmett said making everyone laugh.

"Watch yourself Em." Jasper hissed stalking off towards Alex.

Jasper found her already sitting in there first class. So he side step Lauran and went to sit by his love.

"Alex are you alright." He ask her. She looked into his eyes and he noticed tears forming and she was starting to shake a little.

"I. I'm fine. Just upset that I almost lost it in front of everyone. Plus that wasn't how I wanted my new friends to find out about my record." She said wiping her eyes.

He was overwhelmed with the emotions coming over her. Self disgust, guilt, fear and embarrassment. He wanted to do nothing but comfort her. He also could see Mike Newton coming in with lustful eyes looking at his Alex. She was not in the mood to deal with that ass and neither was he.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her bag and her hand and towing her out the class for some reason she went willingly.

"Um where are we going?" She ask. He didn't say anything at first he walked past Alice and Rosalie in the hall and they threw him some keys.

"Have fun." Alice yelled back.

"Jasper." She ask again.

"Your not in the mood to deal with class today your upset. I don't like to see you upset so I'm taking you somewhere you can calm down." He said pulling her across the parking lot and opening the passenger door to a red convertible. She slide in without question and watch as he made it to the drive seat rather quickly.

"Jasper as sweet as this is. It's not necessary. You don't have to do anything for me I'll be fine. I'm good at dealing with emotional crap and taking care of myself." She told him.

"Well, I don't want to see you upset so I'm making it better. And you don't have to take care of yourself anymore. Now no more arguing. Buckle up Darlin." He said driving out of the parking lot.

Bella was right. They all drove fast but she didn't care. She was floored with Jasper wanting to take care of her. She didn't know how to handle that. She was always taking care of someone else. This was all new to her. But it made her like him even more.

She had no idea where they were going but she was alone with him so she didn't care. Taken no time at all they came to another town and pulled in front of the movies.

"Where are we?" She ask when he parked the car.

"Port Angelas. I thought we could see a movie first." He said getting out of the car and opening the door for her. He was always such a gentlemen. Stepping out of the car she ended up really close to him. There faces almost inches apart.

She looked into his eye while he looked into hers and she could feel herself falling in love with him. Please kiss me. She thought. But true to his gentleman ways he merely kissed her cheek and taking her hand pulled her towards the movies.

She was in a daze. She had no idea what movie he bought tickets for. Before she knew it they were sitting in the theater with a large soda waiting for the movie to start. She just sat there starting at the screen. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time but she was afraid if she turned to look into his eyes again she would attack him in the theater and she didn't fancy embarrassing herself again.

Finally the movie started and she relaxed when he turned his hypnotic gaze towards the movie. Gods she was acting like this was her first date ever or something.

When the movie was finally over Alex honestly couldn't tell you what she had just watched. She had no clue she knew it was a long movie but that was it. All she thought about was the Greek god sitting next to her and if she was even good enough to fall in love with him. Her past was not that great and he could do so much better.

But as much as she keep saying that she couldn't bring herself to stay away from him. She was far to selfish.

They walked around the town for a while and stopped into some shops just looking around. She was really having fun.

"Would you like to get something to eat." He ask after it started getting late and they had missed lunch.

"Sure." She said and they walked to a French restaurant that was a few blocks away.

Once they came in the waitress was practically tripping all over herself to get close to Jasper. This however pissed Alex off. Jasper was hers. Well not really but she hoped he would be soon.

"Hey gorgeous. My names Tiffany what can I get you this afternoon." She ask to Jasper only.

Alex raised her eye brows at this women at the way she bent over to try and show off her non existent cleavage. Jasper looked so uncomfortable. He was to much of a gentleman to be mean to this chick. But Alex wasn't.

"Um I really don't think he wants you in his lap and he obviously is not interested in seeing your non existent cleavage. So maybe you could just get another server if you cant tone down the hormones." Alex told her calmly placing her hand on his shoulder leaning into him. Jasper almost chocked on air trying not to laugh. The waitress just huffed then turned to leave. Alex removed her hand and went back to looking over the menu.

"Sorry about that. You just looked a little uncomfortable with her boobs in your face so I thought I'd help since your to nice to tell her to back off." Alex explained looking up at him.

"No don't apologize. You were right I was totally uncomfortable. You're a life saver." He said kissing her hand making her shiver.

"Your welcome. However, if you want to get her number I can excuse myself to the restroom." Alex said pretending to get up as she noticed the waitress coming back over. Jasper eyes went wide and reached to grab Alex and pulled her back down.

"No please don't leave me." He begged. Alex couldn't help but laugh at him face.

"Have you decide what you want yet." The waitress ask.

"I'll just have the house salad and a water please." Alex said.

"Nothing for me thanks." Jasper said and he knew he heard Alex mumble "Of course not." after he ordered. The waitress just spun on her heel and left.

"Not hungry Jazz." Alex smirked when the server brought her salad and water and nothing for Jasper.

"No not really." he told her. "Are you sure that's all you want to eat." he ask worried that he hasn't really seen her eat much in the last two days.

"No this is fine thanks. Sure you don't want any its good." She told him holding up a bite of food. She wanted to see if he would actually eat it. He eyed the food warily but took the bit anyways and reluctantly swallowed it. He would have to throw that up later. Alex was shocked.

"I'm surprised you ate that Jasper." she said going back to eating her salad. She saw him tense and knew she was breaching on a subject he wanted to hide.

"Why would you be surprised." he ask.

She thought for a moment about her suspensions. Cold temperature, gold eyes, never eats and pale skin she wasn't an idiot. Then she read that legend book of Bella's and she was sure last night that they were the cold ones it talked about. Which could only mean Vampires. She was a firm believer of the supernatural but she didn't know if he would actually admit it. Or if he would get mad at her. It made no difference to her it actually made him even hot in her opinion if that was even possible.

"Just didn't think your kind actually ate human food is all." She whispered as if it was an everyday conversation. He tensed and eyes went wide.

"Excuse me a minute." He said retreating to the restroom quickly. She just knew at that moment she blew it. Damn her and her big mouth. She felt like she wanted to cry.

Once he was safely away he dialed Alice's number knowing she was with the others right now on the way home.

"_Having fun Jazz." she ask. _

"_Is everyone there Alice." He ask._

"_Yes why. What's wrong?"_

"_She knows Alice. I don't know what to do. I'm at the restaurant with her and she noticed I didn't order anything and ask me to try some of her salad so I did. Then she said she was surprise I actually ate. When I ask why she was surprise she said because she didn't think my kind ate human food." he explained quickly. _

"_Oh Jasper. So what did you say." She ask. He could hear Rosalie calling him an idiot._

"_Like you don't know. I excused myself to the bathroom and called you. What do I say?" he said starting to freak out a little. He didn't expect her to figure it out so soon. And he hoped the whole family would be around if she did. _

"_Just relax Jasper. I told you she wouldn't care. Maybe you should bring her to the house That way Carlisle and everyone will be there to answer her.." she stopped and that worried Jasper. He could hear the others asking Alice what she saw. _

"_Alice." he ask. _

"_She's gone." Alice told him freaking out and he heard Edward slam on the breaks and Bella yell "WHAT."_

"_Oh god." was what he heard Alice say before his stomach and heart dropped. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"_What do you mean gone. What did you see?" Jasper ask shaking with worry. _

"_She thought she messed up by bring it up and that you were mad at her. When you went to the bathroom she paid for the food and left she's not there but I cant see where she went. She flagged down a cab." Alice said._

Jasper flew out of the bathroom and seen there table empty. He them ran outside and her scent stopped at the curb.

"_Alice where is she going?" He ask worried running back to the car. _

"_I don't know I cant see yet. She ask the driver to take her home but he isn't. He hasn't decided where he's taking her. She's in trouble Jazz. But she doesn't know it yet. She's to upset and doesn't know the area enough to realize he isn't taking her to forks." _

"_FUCK" Jasper yelled and hung up to call Alex but he realized he didn't have her number._

Just then Alice was calling back.

"_WHAT." he yelled. _

"_Calm down Jasper. Bella is trying to call her. I also called Carlisle. Him and Esme will meet us all in Port Angelas were on our way to help look for her. Where ever he's taking her it wont be near Forks. Just wait for us where your at." She told him and hung up. _

Jasper yelled in rage at not being able to do anything but wait. He knew he needed is family to find her. He just hope to god that they find her before something happens to her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

This was all his fault. If he had just handled that better and not left the table she wouldn't have felt the need to leave. Fuck the Swan girls are danger magnets. Not only is she missing but she managed to hail a cab with a pervert driving and she was far to attractive for her own good.

After about half and hour of pacing back and forth in front of the car and watching the sun set he spotted two cars belonging to his family. They parked and jumped out. All of them were there even Bella.

"Did you get a hold of her?" He ask Bella as soon as she was near.

"No she's not answering she must not have taken her phone off vibrate yet." Bella said biting her lip worrying.

"What about Charlie can he help?" Esme ask.

"No Charlie called me at lunch today. He left this afternoon for a fishing tournament with Harry. He will be gone till next weekend." Bella told her.

"We have to do something Alice have you seen anything else." Jasper ask.

Alice closed her eyes to concentrate.

"All I see is the man driving looking back at Alex in the back seat. She looks upset. He just keeps think nasty things about her. I got a glimpse of a house then of a building but I don't know where it is yet." She told them. Rosalie hissed in anger.

"This is all my fault." Jasper told them.

"No son. It's not. You had no way of knowing this would happen. And we will get her back." Carlisle told him putting a hand on his shoulder but Jasper just shrugged off his hand.

"We have to. This cant be happening to her again." Bella said to herself trying to dial her number again.

"What do you mean again." Jasper ask. Bella bit her lip not wanting to answer.

"Bella you know something. Tell us love it may help." Edward told her. Knowing Jaspers control was slipping.

"Well. Its just Alex had this boyfriend. Travis or something about two years ago. He was a real ass and a druggy treated her like shit. He was the reason she got arrested. He was carrying drugs on him one night and they got pulled over so they arrested both her and Travis. She was pissed he got her in trouble that she tried to beat his ass while they were being arrested so that added to her charges cause she accidentally hit the cop. Once they both got out she broke up with him. Well he didn't like that so he showed up at her house to try to get her back. They argued for a while and she tried to get him to leave. He wouldn't. He got angry and hit her. He hit her so hard it knocked her out. She woke up a few hours later at his house locked in the bed room naked. He raped her while she was knocked out. She used her gift to break out and ran for help. She was taken to the hospital and was there for a few days. After she got out he came back after her again but this time she fought him she ended up killing him in self defense with her dad's gun after he beat her up pretty good. Once the cops got there they took her for questioning and later decided it was self defense so she didn't get in anymore trouble. But she was a mess after that. Took almost a year till she was comfortable around anyone after that and she blames herself for his death still." Bella said and everyone was shocked. Esme looked like she wanted to cry and Rose and Jasper were fuming.

"He's lucky she killed him or I would." Jasper hissed through his teeth.

"God I am so sorry. She has had a terrible life." Esme said hugging Bella.

"I'm fine but we have to find her. If this happens again I don't know how she will handle it." Bella told everyone dialing the number again.

* * *

Alex sat in the cab letting tears fall down her face. She hailed a cab down once she ran from the restaurant after she screwed things up with Jasper.

Damn it why did she always fuck shit up so bad. Now he thinks she's crazy or either mad that she was nosey about his business. Now what is she going to do. Was all she kept thinking about while she rode in the cab not paying attention to where he was driving.

The man that was driving the cab was a convicted rapist and not really a cab driver. He drove watching her eyes roaming all over body that he fully intended to take advantage of. It was perfect she was to upset to notice where they were going and she seemed to be from out of town.

"So your not from around her are you sugar." he ask.

She turned to look at him in shock that he would ask her questions.

"Um no I just moved here to live with my Uncle. He's the chief of police and his daughter is my age." She told him turning back to look out the window.

"How much longer till we get to forks." She ask looking at her watch. This man must drive slow it didn't take this long for Jasper to drive her here.

"Not much longer." he said starting to get edgy. He had finally decided where he was taking her. He had been bouncing from either his house or the old warehouse he use to work at. He decided on the warehouse it was further out in the middle of the woods and no neighbors.

Alex started looking around noticing they were on an off road somewhere pulling up towards a building she looked at the address to remember it real quick. This was not the road she remembered or her house.

"Um I think you may have missed a turn of something." She told the man. She cringed at the look he gave her when he stopped the car and turned around in the seat.

"I don't think so honey. We are exactly where we need to be." he said getting out of the car.

"Shit." She said as she watched him walk to open the building door. He was met at the door by another man.

"Oh fuck this anit good. Now look what you got yourself into Alex." She said to herself digging out her phone. She saw she had like 20 missed messages from Bella.

She hit redial and prayed for her to pick up. She tried to open the car door but it was locked. Shit.

* * *

The Cullen's and Bella were still at the restaurant Alice checking her visions.

"Oh. She's in the back of the cab at some warehouse in the middle of the woods. The man is outside talking to another man and she's locked in the car." Alice said just as Bella's phone rang.

"ALEX Oh god where the hell are you." Bella ask frantic. The Cullen's all gathered around to listen.

"Bella. Thank god. Look I had no idea this was going to happen. I got upset when Jasper got mad at me and hailed a cab. Anyways apparently the cab driver has other plans. He took me to some warehouse. The address is 5543 rain water drive. Can you call the cops or something. There's two guys here so far and I'm locked in the cab and my phone is about to die." She said quickly and Alice already had her cell phone out looking up the address.

"Found it lets go." She said and they all piled in three cars to follow Alice.

"Don't worry were coming to get you. Just keep yourself safe till we get there." Bella told her as Edward drove as fast as he could.

"Shit there coming I got to go." Alex said and the line went dead.

"Fuck." Bella hissed into the phone.

"Calm down love we will find her. And she's not defenseless remember." Edward told her.

"I know it's just that she doesn't like to use her gift. She's always afraid she'll hurt someone. Taking someone's life really messed her up." Bella said biting her bottom lip.

* * *

"Shit there coming I got to go." Alex told Bella as she saw the two men coming towards the car. Think Alex think. She said to her self. She slipped her purse over her shoulder and put her cell phone in it clearing her hands to fight back.

Both men were nasty old perverts. God she hasn't lived her three days yet and she already got herself in trouble. Figures.

"You ready to have some fun girly." The other man slurred. Great drunk idiots. Please Bella whatever your planning hurry.

Alex scooted towards the middle of the car when they reached for the door. She hated using her gift but if she was going to survive she might have to.

Once the man lifted the handle and started opening the door Alex narrowed her eyes at the door and concentrated on her gift. She pushed the door open so hard it hit the guy in the face. This gave her a chance to scramble out and make a run for it.

However she didn't get very far. The other guy that had been driving grabbed her and slammed her up against the passenger side door so hard her elbow went through the glass. She could feel her arm being cut through her shirt. She screamed out in pain. He then brought his hand down across her face slapping her hard.

"That's it bitch scream for me." He spat in her face making her gage on vomit. Then he slammed his lips on hers so hard she bit her tongue.

She wiggled around trying to get lose but he was stronger than her. She brought her knee up to his crotch and kneed him as hard as she could. He yelled out and fell to the ground.

She wasted no time taking off running through the woods she fought off the searing pain that was shooting through her arm. She could hear both of them running after her yelling things she didn't listen to. She stop after some time out of breath not sure where to run now. Everything was quite like they stop running as well and it was now pitch black dark and foggy on top of that.

"This reminds me way to much like a horror movie." She whispered to herself looking around for her attackers. All she could hear was her own breathing and heart pounding in fear. She reached back to her arm and hissed in pain pulling her hand back it was covered in blood. Great.

She jumped when she heard a twig break and whirled around to see one of the men stepping out from behind a tree.

"Shit." she cursed and went to run the other way but stopped when she heard a gun click.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you sweetie. We cant let you get away now can we." he said.

She raised her hands in the air and turned back towards the man. Both of them were there now but only one had a gun. He was the one that was already at the warehouse. The drunk one. Great drunk with a gun not a good combo.

"What do you want with me." she asked. Hell if I'm going to die might as well draw it out.

"You of course. You wouldn't be the first hot little body we played with. We just love Brunettes." he slurred taking a step closer as she took another back.

"Jim come on. We just want to play with her not kill her." the other man hissed to his partner who was always doing stupid shit.

"She beat our ass back there. You brought a feisty one back. Not that I mind but I will shoot her if she does anything else." The other guy told his friend.

While they talked Alex kept walking backwards hoping to get away but they saw her.

"Stop fucking moving. Or I will shoot you." he said waving the gun.

You would think staring down the barrel of a gun would make you keep your mouth shut but not Alex. True fighter till the end. She was pissed off and in pain. The cut in her arm was deep she could tell and she was starting to get lightheaded from the blood lose. She had to do something before she passed out and was raped again while being knocked out. Never again.

"Then shoot me then. Come one you fucking pussy. I wont let you anywhere near me so you might as well just end it now. Or are you to chicken shit to even do that." She yelled.

She must have really pissed off the guy because he started shacking with anger and accidentally pulled the trigger.

All that was heard was a loud shot echoing through the woods as it sailed towards its target.

Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

The Cullen's all pulled up slamming on the breaks near the abandoned cab. As soon as they were all out they were hit with the scent a blood like a brick wall. Bella started to sway at the smell but Esme caught her.

"That's Alex's blood." Jasper said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure." Carlisle ask. He had never met her so he didn't know her scent.

"Oh yeah. I'd recognize that scent a mile away." Jasper said stepping towards the cab to get a closer look. He could tell the blood trailed in the woods.

"She went that way." Jasper said.

Bella jumped on Esme's back. She was not about to be left alone when her cousin was hurt. Edward looked like he was about to argue but Jasper took off and everyone went to follow.

They ran at human speed to listen for danger and not to surprise the attackers. When they stopped they heard the distinct sound of voices.

"Then shoot me then. Come on you fucking pussy. I wont let you anywhere near me so you might as well just end it now. Or are you to chicken shit to even do that." They heard Alex yell.

Jasper cursed under his breath at how brave she was. It was going to get her killed one day. He shot through the woods at Vampire speed now with everyone behind him. He stopped at the end of the trees when the scent of her blood was the strongest just in time to hear the gun go off.

Everyone watch as if it was slow motion the man pulled the trigger in anger and the bullet shot so fast towards the love of his life and he wasn't fast enough to stop it.

"NO." he yelled.

* * *

Alex watch the bullet speed towards her so fast she almost didn't have time to respond. She didn't even see her savors standing feet away watching in horror.

She put one hand palm out facing the bullet watching as she stopped it inches from her hand and flung it back towards the men.

The men then dove out of the way and the bullet imbedded in a tree behind them.

"What the." the man with the gun said. He was pissed and scared now. He started firing one bullet after another towards Alex.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stop all of them so she concentrated real hard and levitated herself high in the branches to the tree above her. Just barley missing the bullets

She looked out at the scene and saw her cousin on the back of some women she never met. She watched as the rest of the Cullen's Jasper included took off towards the men so fast they were just a blur.

She listened as they growled and hissed while beating the men to a pulp. She watched as the Blonde haired man she also never met stopped them from killing the men. Talking so fast she didn't catch any of what they were saying.

She saw Emmett and Rose pick the men up like they weighted nothing and carry them off back the way she had ran earlier.

She knew it. They were not human and Bella seemed to know. But if they were Vampires like she thought and she was bleeding that was not a good combo.

She saw Jasper turn his almost black eyes towards the tree she had jumped into. For a minute she was scared but then his face softened and eyes lighted again as he desperately search for her.

She felt her heart swell with love that he had shown up to save her even after what happened in the restaurant.

"Alex sweetheart please come down. Your hurt and you need help." He begged and she almost cried at how much love she heard in his voice.

She then realized they had seen her use her gift. Would they think she was a freak a weirdo like she thought herself to be. But then again she had seen them use super human speed and strength just now. It seemed like we all had secrets that needed to be sorted out.

"Alex please. Darlin don't be afraid your safe now and we wont hurt you. Just come down." Jasper pleaded from the group as everyone else waited patiently.

She wasn't scared of them and she didn't want them to think she was. So she lowered herself slowly to the group. Watching as everyone's eyes widened in awe.

She touched the group but her legs were weak as she start to sway and fall. She waited for the impacted of the ground but it never came. Instead she felt two strong cold arms wrapped around her waist and lower her to the ground. She looked up into the eyes of her savor to see Jasper staring down at her looking as if he was holding his breath.

"Thanks." she told him trying to smile through the pain in her arm.

"Alex. God I was so worried. What were you thinking." he said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Sorry I thought you were mad at me when you left the table so fast. I didn't want to wait around for you to come back and tell me you didn't want anything else to do with me so I figured I'd leave instead." She explained looking away from his face.

He however want to look into hers. So he cupped her cheek and turned her face back up to his. He hissed when he noticed the bruise forming across her face.

"I was not mad at you love. I was shocked that you figured out we were not human in only two days. I didn't know how to answer your questions so I went to call my family for advise. when I was on the phone Alice had a vision and.." but he was cut off.

"Wait. What do you mean had a vision. Like as in the future." she ask him.

"Um yeah. Edward, Alice and I have sort of out our special talents. But well talk about all that later." he said.

"Oh." she said. She was about to ask more questions but a blonde man came over with a black doctors bag and kneeled down. Alex tensed a little but Jasper calmed her quickly.

"It's alright love. He's here to help. Your hurt we can smell the blood. Let him help you." He told her running his hands through her hair. She watched as everyone gathered around and she tried to smile to Bella who looked ready to pass out.

"Alexia my name is Dr. Cullen. But call me Carlisle. Where are you hurt." He ask putting on gloves.

"Um it's Alex or Ally and my arm went through the window of the cab when he slammed me against it. I cut my arm on the glass." she told him sitting up with Jaspers help to show him. Jasper growled when she said he slammed her up against it but everyone else took that to mean he was in bloodlust and they all took a step closer.

"Jasper maybe you should go stand over there." Carlisle ask him. He knew Jasper didn't have the best control.

"No. I'm staying right here with her. I'm in complete control Carlisle." He said pulling Alex closer to him so her back was against his chest and burying his face in her hair breathing deeply letting her scent and blood burn his throat. He was so scared he had lost her when the bullet was heading her way that all thoughts of drinking her blood went out the window.

"He wont do anything Carlisle." Alice said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let me look at your arm honey." Carlisle ask. Alex turned a little so he could see her arm. She hissed in pain when he went to touch it and Jasper growled at him.

"Be careful with her." Jasper hissed.

"It's alright Jazz. I can handle the pain. I'm a big girl." Alex told him lifting her other hand and placed it on his cheek. He looked down at her and his face softened immediately upon looking at her. She was so perfect.

"Alright darlin I just don't like seeing you in pain. Sorry Carlisle." Jasper replied.

"Don't worry about it I understand." Carlisle reapplied winking at Esme.

"This is pretty deep Alex and you have glass in the wound. Your going to need stitches and possible antibiotics for infection. You can either let me take you to the hospital or back to our house your choose." Carlisle ask wrapping up the arm temporarily to stop the bleeding till he got her somewhere he could work on it at.

"Your house I don't do hospitals." Alex said quickly.

"That must run in the family." Alice said laughing when Bella nodded.

"Alright let me give you a shot for the pain before we go. It will give it time to kick in before we get you to our house." He told her measuring medicine into a needle and injecting it into the veins.

"Alright time to go." Jasper told her picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the car. He slide in the car with Carlisle since Rose and Emmett took the one he had. He sat in the back seat and held her in his lap as Carlisle drove and Esme rode up front.

"Jasper will you be ok with her blood being shut up in a tight car." Carlisle ask him once they got in.

"Yes I'm fine." He said holding her tighter.

"I knew it by the way just for the record." Alex said softly her head was laying on Jasper's shoulder.

"Knew what love." He ask.

"That you and your family are Vampires. Right." She said lifting her head up to look into his face.

He just looked at her for a few minutes trying to decide how to answer. Finally after a nod from Carlisle he told the truth.

"Yes. We are. But you don't have to be scared were different than most Vampires we only drink animal blood. Please don't be scared." He told her praying she didn't hate him now.

But she didn't say anything at first all she did was lean forward and press her lips to his. He was shocked at first but responded quickly moving his lips over hers. She tasted better than he thought she would and the electricity running between them was fierce. It was the absolute best moment of his life and he didn't want it to end. But she was human and needed air so he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not scared Jasper. And I don't care what you drink human or animal I'd still feel this way about you." she told him laying her head back down.

He didn't say anything just smiled so wide. He was happier now than he had ever been and it was all because of this human girl he held in his arms.

He held her the entire ride. When they were only a few miles from the house she started to stir and her emotions were giving off extreme pain. He laid his hand on her cheek to try and calm her but he drew back like she had burned him.

"Carlisle she burning up." He said putting his hands back on her face to try and break the fever with his coldness.

"She must have an infection. I was afraid of that. I'll have to run an IV of meds when we get home or she'll end up worse off then she already is." Carlisle told him.

"Well speed up so we can get her home." He said worried again. He pulled her closer to his body to keep her as cool as possible while Carlisle sped up to get his love the help she needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Carlisle pulled into the garage and Jasper was out of the car before it was even off running with Alex in his arms at Vampire speed to his room. He laid her down on his huge king size bed and paced the room waiting for Carlisle.

Carlisle and everyone else came into the room within minutes.

"What happened?" Bella ask running to her Cousin bedside.

"She's started running a fever in the car. I need everyone out so I can work." Carlisle said cutting Alex's jacket and sleeve of her shirt off. Everyone left except Jasper who just sat on the side of the bed running his hands through her hair.

"Alex can you hear me darlin." Jasper ask. All she did was half mumble his name before she feel back asleep. Jasper looked up at Carlisle worried.

"Relax son the meds I gave her on top of the fever have made her sleepy. Just let me work." Carlisle said as he started plucking glass out of her arm. He also started her on the IV with fluids and antibiotics.

Jasper watched breathing in and out as the room filled with the smell of her blood and scent. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful of venom. Carlisle worked quietly for what seemed like forever before he cleaned everything up.

"Done. Now all we have to do is wait and see if the fluids held drop the fever." Carlisle told him as he went to wash his hands in the bathroom. The door opened and everyone filled in to visit.

However, Carlisle didn't let them stay long and said she needed rest so he left shutting the door leaving Jasper in the room with Alex.

He made sure she was tucked in the blankets and laid down beside her pulling her to him and burying his face in her hair rubbing her face with his hand sending her calm waves over and over.

If he could cry he probably would. He felt like he had loved her his whole life when in reality it has only been two days. He just couldn't imagine his life without her in it for one day. God he almost lost her tonight and that scared the hell out of him. He now knew why Edward was so protective over Bella. Humans were so fragile and could get hurt so easily.

He laid there for hours just watching her sleep. Watching her chest rise and fall with each breath and how she mumbled in her sleep. He rubbed her face and hair all night even long after her fever finally broke.

Carlisle came in every hour to check on her and said she was doing much better each time.

Finally early in the morning just before the sun started to rise she began to stir.

"Alex. Love how are you feeling." He said stroking her face trying to get her to wake all the way up and talk, he had to hear her beautifully voice again.

"Jasper." She whispered slowly opening her eyes blinking a few times before focusing on his face.

"Hey there beautiful. How are you." he told her smiling when he saw her big beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Um what time is it." She said trying to sit up but Jasper held her down.

"Stay laying down honey till Carlisle says your better. And it's 5 am." he told her. Her eyes widen.

"I need to get ready for school soon." She told him.

"No your staying in bed till your all better. Carlisle will take care of your excuse. Please for me." He pleaded when she looked like she was about to argue.

She looked at him for a minute and decided she didn't want to fight with him so she relaxed and laid back down.

"That's better. Now how are you feeling." He ask again.

"Better. I'm a little sore and tired but other than that I'm feel alright." she told him.

"I think we need to talk if your up to it." Jasper told her brushing hair out of her face.

"Sure." She said turning her attention to him.

Do you have any question you want me to answer." he ask he decided to be completely honest with her about everything from now on.

"Well how about what are we? I mean I know I how feel and what I'd like but what about you? Where do we go from here I don't know how relationships work with Vampires." she ask him.

"Alex I know I have only known you for a few days but the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were my mate. The one I'm meant to spend eternity with. If you want to wait a while that's fine. I got nothing but time. But basically I want you to be mine and for me to be yours, I want everyone to know I love you more than my own life." He told her kissing her hand and wiping away the tear that streak down her face.

"Oh Jasper. That's so sweet. I feel the same way and no I don't want to wait. If you'll have my as your girlfriend I'd be honored." She told him leaning up to kiss him. Once they pulled away she had another question.

"When you say be together for all eternity do you mean you want to change me into a Vampire as well. And wait is Edward going to change Bella too?" she ask remembering her cousin was also in love with a vampire.

"Yes he is. He fought her on that decision for a long time. She has been ready since they fell in love but he wanted to leave her human. Finally he decided that after she graduated from school he will change her. And if you want me to change you so we can be together forever then I have no problem with that. But I would say its best to wait till you graduate as well. We have to keep our secret the best way we can." he told her.

"That makes since. Yeah I think I would like that. Being with you apart of your family forever sounds great. I don't really have anyone anymore. Being apart of a large family sounds like heaven to me. So it's a date. Oh and don't worry I wont tell anyone about you guys ever." she told him smiling.

"I know you wont. When your ready to be changed just let me know. But I should tell you it is a painful process and then you have a year newborn stage where all you will want is blood. But I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't hurt anyone. And I'll teach you all you need to know." he told her.

"Don't worry Jazz I trust you. And I don't care about the pain. But we have lots of time to talk about all of that." she told him laying her head on his chest.

"Absolutely my beautiful mate." he said kissing her head.

Carlisle came in after that to check on her since Alice told him she was awake. He told her to stay in bed and rest and to eat when she felt up to it. After he left Alex and Jasper spent the day in bed talking about everything.

She told him all about her past and her gift. He explained about his past and all about Vampires, the rules and the change. He also told her about the other gifts that he, Alice and Edward had.

He stopped long enough to let her eat when Esme and Bella brought her in some food. By the time it was time for her to go to bed they had discussed everything and she had no more questions. She was also for sure she wanted to be changed. Jasper and Bella was all she had now and she wasn't about to be separated from either of them just because she was human.

Charlie called that night and Bella told him they were staying with the Cullen's so they didn't have to stay home alone. He was ok with that. He also said when he got home next weekend he had something life changing and important to tell both of them. They were extremely curious but didn't question him any future. They also didn't tell him about Alex's accident.

By bed time Alex was exhausted from all the talking she did that day. She curled up next to Jasper and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the future she now had to look forward to.

For the first time in a long time she had hope for a bright happy future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

It was Saturday now. Bella and Alex had stayed at the Cullen's since they brought her there after the incident. Carlisle finally let Alex go back to school on Friday and she spent the whole day catching up.

She also spent a lot of time getting to know all the Cullen's. She saw how in love Edward and Bella were. Alice was becoming one of her best friends. Alice, Bella and Alex were always together. Emmett treated her like he does Bella like his little sister and Rosalie was even nice. Bella had told Alex about how she hated her at first but finally started coming around. Esme and Carlisle were like parents to Alex now. They were so loving and caring that you couldn't helped but love them. And they loved her like they did the others.

And Jasper. Well Jasper was her life now. They had become inseparable since he saved her. There love was as strong as Edward and Bella's already. Alex couldn't be happier.

Today however Jasper and Edward were taking Bella and Alex car shopping to Seattle. They both knew cars and was going to make sure she got a good deal. Then she was going to have Rose look at whatever car she bought to see if any improvements need to be made. Jasper had begged Alex to let him buy her a nice exotic car but Alex refused to let him buy her things like that. She told him she wasn't a gold digger and didn't want him to think that's the only reason she was with him. He argued of course but Alex won in the end. She was buying her own car.

Alex got dressed and walked down the stairs with Bella the guys were waiting in the living room for them. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs there boyfriends were right in front of them.

"You look beautiful darlin." Jasper told her looking her over from head to toe.

"Thanks are we ready." she ask and they headed out to get into Edwards Volvo. Jasper and Alex rode in the back.

It took a couple of hours to get to the dealership. It was a good used car dealership that Rosalie had told them about.

All four of them got out and started looking around. They ended up split up with the guys looking at more exotic models and the girls looking at more reasonable cars.

Alex and Bella was looking at a Honda when a young sales man came up.

"Well isn't this my lucky day. Two beautiful girls coming to look at cars on my lot." the man said reaching out to shake there hands. Alex introduced them and told him she was looking or a car for herself. The sales man was more than happy to help.

Edward and Jasper looked up about that time. Jasper could feel lust coming off heavy from someone and Edward heard the mans thoughts as he flirted and talked with there mates.

"I don't think so." Jasper growled out when the man tried to put an arm around Alex which she shrugged off quickly.

Before the girls knew it there boyfriends had finally came over wrapping there arms around there women.

The sales man took a step back at the looks he got from the men. He had no idea these girls came with anyone.

Jasper and Edward still didn't like or trust this guy so they insisted he get a manager to assist them.

Once they got a new sales man. A much older man that didn't try to flirt with the girls they were able to actually look at cars.

Jasper and Edward took a look at the Honda she was looking at and they both approved saying it was a good car in excellent condition. They made there way inside and after Edward and Jasper got her a good deal using there gifts of course she signed the papers to her new car and wrote a check paying it in full. They had to wait an hour for the check to clear and the car to be cleaned so the guys took them to get something to eat.

After the girls ordered and the guys pretended they were going to share there food they just sat there talking while waiting for there order. The bell rang on the door and Edward turn to look at who just walked in growling when he saw it was that same young sales man they ran into at the car lot. Hearing his growl the other four also looked. Jasper was not happy and the girls just laughed.

"What's so funny." Jasper ask them.

"We just think its funny how you don't like the man and he didn't even do anything to you to not like him." Alex said while Bella agreed.

"He tried hitting on both of you. I could feel the lust coming off him and Edward said his mind was full of nasty images of things he wanted to do to you. So we have every right not to like the little pervert." Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alex and pulled her close to him and kissing her.

They became a little wrapped up in there kiss they didn't pull apart till they heard someone clearing there throat. They all looked up to see the sales man standing at there table.

"Hey ladies I noticed you when I came in mind if I join you." he ask pretending the guys were not even at the table.

"No you may not. We are trying to spend some time with our girls friends if you don't mind." Edward told him. He just rolled his eyes and turned back towards Alex.

"If you two ever get tired of the over protective men your with give me a call." he told her handing her his number. Jasper and Edward both almost came out of there seats if Bella and Alex hasn't made them stay seated.

"Thanks for the offer but were perfectly happy with our boyfriends and not interested." Alex told him handing him back his number. He took it and left looking very put out.

Right after that the food came and the rest of lunch was pretty none eventfully as far as any men hitting on the girls goes. But the guys made sure to keep an eye out for intruders as they called them.

The boys watched the news that was playing on a T.V near there booth about disappearances and a possible serial killer in Seattle. They seemed very conserved about it.

"Jazz what's wrong why does the news bother you." Alex ask him.

"We have been watching this for a few weeks. Looks like there's a Vampire in Seattle. It fits. You'd be surprised how many times our kind is the cause of the news. You just have to know what to look for." He told them.

"Is that a problem for your family." Alex ask.

"We don't want them getting any where near forks. Plus if it gets worse the Volturi will get involved and we don't want that. If they come this close they'll stop by to see Carlisle and find out Edward and I are in love with humans. They will not like that at all." Jasper told her looking at Edward.

"That's true. If they find out they either want to kill you or turn you immediately to keep the secret. But don't worry we will do everything we can to protect the both of you." Edward told them.

"It is not you or your families job to protect us Jasper." Alex told him but he cut her off.

"Alex you are my life I will dowhat ever it takes to protect you. You're my mate that's what we do for our mates whether you are human or Vampire it wouldn't make a difference to us." Jasper told her. She was about to argue but he cut her off with his lips and a wave of calm.

"Not fair." She pouted and he just laughed at her.

They finished there meal and went back to pick up her car. It was just finished and ready to go.

Alex let Jasper drive knowing he really didn't like being the passenger and Alex really didn't know her way around yet.

Once they finally made it home everyone came out to look at the new car. Alice bounced around the car while Rose looked under the hood.

"it's a good car Alex. I could really do some upgrades for you if you'd like." Rosalie told her.

"I don't know. That sounds kind of expensive. I don't want you putting that kind of money into my car." Alex told her. She bit her lip to stop from laughing at the pout on Rosalie's face.

"Please. Please Alex. It will give me something to do. All our cars already upgraded and I get bored with them. I wont go over board I promise." she said.

"Ahh. Alright fine. But don't get carried away Rose." Alex told her.

"Yeahhh. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Rosalie jump up and down saying. She then grabbed Emmett's hand and ran into the house.

Alex just shook her head mumbling "crazy car addicted Vampires." She felt Jasper wrap his cold arms around her waist and place a kiss on her neck.

"It will be alright love. She's very happy right now. You just made her day." Jasper told her.

"I guess so." Alex said. Then squealed when he picked her up and ran with her in the house. Plopping her down on the couch in the living room. They watched T.V with Alice until dinner was ready. Esme had cook for Alex and Bella. She enjoyed it and wouldn't let them help. It was the mother in her.

Alex went in and sat down on Jasper's lap and starting eating. After about 5 minutes Bella and Edward came in. Bella's hair was messed up and her cheeks flushed.

"Where the hell have you two been." Alex asked her cousin laughing when she blushed red.

"We went to our meadow to just spend time together." Bella told her.

"mmmhmm." Alex said going back to eating.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ally." Bella told her rolling her eyes.

"Why it so fun being in the gutter as you put it." Alex told her.

Bella was about to reply when her phone rang.

"Oh it's Jake." She said before answering the phone.

"_Hey Jake. What's up." she ask._

"_Hey Bells. I was just calling to see what you were up to. I called your house but no one was home." he told her. _

"_Oh yeah. Charlie went out of town so Alex and I are staying at the Cullen's place." she told him. _

"_Having fun at the bloodsuckers house." he said. Making Edward and Jasper growl. _

Alex looked at them Questionably.

"He knows." she asked she could hear the conversation on the phone.

"Yeah he's a werewolf. The Quileute's are descents of wolves breed to kill Vampires. But we have a treaty with them. We stay off there lands and they stay away from us." Jasper told her quickly while Bella talked on the phone.

"_Jake stop calling them that or I'm hanging up." She told him. _

"_Fine I'm sorry. Look were having a cookout here tomorrow and I haven't got to meet your cousin yet nether has dad and we both want to meet her and see you so can yall come or will they not let you." Jake told her. _

"_That sounds fun but let me talk to Alex about it and I'll call you right back. K." she told him. _

"_Sounds good. Call me back." he said and hung up._

"So whatcha think." Bella ask her.

Alex shrugged. "Don't matter to me."

"Edward do you mind if I go see Jake Tomorrow." Bella ask him.

"I told you I trusted your judgment when it came to the dogs. I don't like it but I wont stop you from doing what you want." He told her.

"Same goes for me Darlin. I don't trust the dogs but I trust you. But I want you to take your cell phone if yall go." Jasper told her when she go up to clean her plate.

"I'm sure will be fine love. Besides you and all your family are going hunting for a few hours tomorrow so we might as well do something right." Alex said.

"Yup I agree." Bella told her.

"Well looks like were going to play with the dogs tomorrow." Alex said laughing when Bella glare at her at calling them dogs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up to someone planting cold kisses on her face. Opening her eyes she met the slightly black eyes of her love.

"Hi." Alex said yawning.

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep." He ask her.

"I slept perfect like always in your arms." She told him getting up and taking a shower.

Once she was done and dressed, hair dried and fixed she made her way down stairs where Esme had just finished breakfast and Bella was eating.

"Morning dear come and sit breakfast is ready." Esme smiled sitting a plate at the table for her.

"You know Esme it kills me how you make all this perfect yummy food when you don't even eat it." Alex told her.

"It's no problem dear I enjoy taking care of all my children including you and Bella." She told them. Alex and Bella both smiled at her as she rushed around cleaning in her apron.

After breakfast Bella and Alex went into the living room where everyone was getting ready to leave on there hunt.

"Bella are you driving to La Push or what." Alex ask sitting in Jasper's lap.

"Um no. After everyone leaves Jake's coming to get us. The cookout is at some place I haven't been at in La Push so were just going to ride there and back with him." She told her.

"Uh. Yuck the dog's coming here. Please don't let him in the house. Well never get the smell out." Rosalie said from behind her car and driver magazine Alex couldn't help but bust out laughing at her comment. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Alright kids time to go." Carlisle said when Esme came in from cleaning up the kitchen and changing her clothes.

Everyone else left leaving Edward and Jasper to say good by to there mates.

"Good bye love. Remember keep your phone with you just in case. I'll worry myself sick about you the whole time I'm gone. So do me a favor and text me later to let me know everything's ok." Jasper told Alex.

"Alright. I will and I'll miss you like crazy." Alex told him. Jasper kissed Alex long and hard not pulling away until she needed air and she was breathless. He hugged her making sure his scent was all over her. He wanted the dogs to know who she belonged to.

"Alright I got to go. I hate being away from you but I'll see you later tonight. I love you Darlin." Jasper told her kissing her one more time before he and Edward reluctantly speed off in the woods after there family.

"Alright Jake will be here in like 5 minutes so lets wait outside." Bella told her. Alex could tell Bella was sad about being away from Edward but she was use to it. Alex was not. This was the first time since they got together that he was going to be away from her for a period of time and Alex was starting to feel anxious but she hoped a day at the beach with some of Bella's friends would help time to pass quickly.

Jake's rabbit pulled up 5 minutes later and he jumped out and gave Bella a big hug. Alex just stood back until he let her go. She stuck out her hand as an introduction she was not into hugs from people she didn't know.

"Hi you must be Jake I'm Alex." She told him.

"Hey yeah nice to meet you Alex. Well if your ready lets go." He said opening the door for them.

Once inside Jake started to pull out of the driveway.

"So where's the leeches." Jake ask as he drove.

Bella hit him on the back of the head.

"Be nice and there hunting." she told him. He winkled his nose in disgust.

"You know you both sink like them. I know why Bella does but why does Alex smell like she's been making out with one." Jake ask looking in the rear view mirror at Alex. Alex raised her eye brow at him.

"Maybe because I have. My boyfriend is Jasper Cullen." She told him proudly.

"Great. What is it with you Swan chicks and Vamps." He ask.

"Jake that is none of your business what or whom we are with. Now be nice or we will leave." Bella told him and that was the end of the subject.

They made there way to a private beach area in La Push that was already packed with families. Bella introduced Alex to everyone she knew. They sat around a fire and ate hot dogs and hamburgers and listened to stories. All the werewolves joked and made fun of Bella and Alex and there choose in boyfriends. They just ignored them.

Bella and Alex walked up on a conversation Jake and Sam were having. All they heard was something about patrolling for the new Vampire they smelted the other day.

"What Vampire." Bella ask.

Sam looked like he didn't want to say anything but decided he might as well.

"We got a scent a couple days ago of another Vampire in the woods on our lands and we chased it away. We haven't smelted it since then but where not taking any chances so were upping our patrols." Sam told them.

"But don't worry it wasn't a Cullen it was someone new. We didn't get a look at them either. We will get them if they come back. So rest easy girls." Sam told them before walking off to find his finance.

Jake changed the subject before they could ask anything else. So they let it drop. They fully intended to tell the Cullen's later when they returned. Jasper had of course text Alex just to make sure she was okay through out the day. Jake called him an overprotective Bloodsucker but a glare from both Bella and Alex shut him up quickly.

When it started getting later Jake finally agreed to drive them home. They had been trying to get him to take them home for over an hour. They were about ready to just walk to the border line and have someone pick them up. The Cullen's had been home for two hours and the girls wanted to see there men.

"About time." Bella told him when they all got into the car.

"What you miss the parasite idiot that much. Gees Bella he has you on a short leash doesn't he. I don't know why you stay with him. You must be stupid to put up with that over protective shit." Jake said getting mad.

Bella turned bright red with anger and tears were welling in her eyes as she stared stunned at her friend and Alex was pissed off now as well. Bella was just to damn nice to say anything but Alex wasn't.

"Look here mutt. I liked you up until now. No one and I mean no one talks to Bella like that or talks about people we love. Stop this car now well walk the rest of the way." She told him. Jake refused to stop so Alex stop the car for him.

"Fine I'll do it myself." she said.

Concentrating on the brake on the car she used her gift to slam on the brakes causing the car to jolt to a stop immediately.

"What the fuck. How did you do that." Jake ask Alex.

"None of your fucking business." Alex told him.

Alex jumped out of the car and opened Bella's door dragging her out as well. Once they were out Alex relaxed her hold on the brake so he could leave. But he didn't.

"Come one I was just kidding I'm sorry. Girls get back in and I'll take you home. I just got mad is all. It's to dangerous to walk at night please." Jake told them out his window and he followed along side them as they walked huddled together since it was freezing cold and starting to rain.

Bella was crying she was so mad and Alex was pissed. She hated seeing who she considers a sister upset cause her best friend was a jerk.

"Fuck you Fido." Alex yelled flipping him off. He kept apologizing as his rode next to them and they kept walking. Alex took out her phone when Bella whispered the border was about 5 miles away.

She dialed Jasper's number and he answered on the first ring.

"_Hello love having fun." Jasper ask her. _

"_Hell no." Alex told him voice choppy from the wet and cold. _

"_What's wrong love." He said worried now. She could hear Edward in the background asking the same thing. _

"_Long story. Basically Jake insulted Bella and incidentally me when he was bring us back. So I cussed him out and stopped the car since he wouldn't do it and now where walking with the idiot following us. Can someone meet us at the border its fucking cold as hell out here and raining." she told him quickly she cringed a little when she heard both Jasper and Edward hiss in anger. _

"_Jazz." she ask when he didn't answer. _

"_Sorry Darlin. Of course were on are way." he told her. _

"_Thanks just don't cross the border. We will be so mad if you break the treaty for this shit." she told him and she hung up. _

"Don't worry sis. They will meet us at the border so we don't have to walk all the way home. But no matter what this fucker says I'm not getting back in his car." Alex told Bella.

"That's fine I don't feel like riding with him either." Bella told Alex.

They walked for a few more minutes listening to Jake tell them over and over to get in the car all the while getting soaked has it started to pour rain.

Jake finally floored the car and stopped it in front of them getting out and walking up to where they were forced to stop.

"Get in the car now." He said grabbing both there arms a little harder then normal cause he was mad.

They both tried to pull away from him but it didn't work.

"Jake let go." Bella told him.

"No. I wont let you walk any more. I said I was sorry what more do you want from me Bella. God you know I love you and I just get so mad when you pawn all over that freak." he yelled.

"Jake stop this. You know I love him and I'm not pawning over him. I don't love you like that Jake. I only love you as a friend." Bella yelled still trying to pull free. He had let go of Alex during his rant but still had a hold of Bella.

"Look your not in any position to call anyone a freak. You turn into a fury beast so if anyone is a freak it's you. Now let her go and let us walk in peace before I remove you from her. NOW." Alex hiss in anger. She was beyond mad and she could feel her power raging inside her.

"You think you could forcible remove me from anywhere. I am ten times stronger than you. And I'm not leaving till Bella sees reason." Jake told her.

"Have it your way mutt." Alex told him.

She wrapped one arm around Bella's waist to hold her still and narrowed her eyes on Jake. She focused on her anger and grabbed onto his hand that was holding Bella and used her power to over power him lifting his hand off her arm then flinging him back so hard he hit his car leaving a huge dent. He just sat there staring in shock. He had never seen a human do that to him before.

"I warned you." Alex said.

Bella and Alex watched as Jake stood up body shacking with anger.

"Shit Alex he's going to change. Can you get us out of here of something." Bella ask starting to get scared.

"Maybe but it will take everything out of me. All my energy. Hold on ok." Alex told her as she wrapped the other arm around Bella and used all her energy to lift them both off the ground right before Jake changed into a huge wolf.

Alex didn't have time to watch what happened to Jake she had to stay focused or they would fall to the ground. They floated quickly the rest of the way towards the border thanking god it was so dark and rainy that no one would be able to see them.

It took about 15 minutes this way to see the men parked at the border pacing back and forth waiting for them. Bella yelled out to get there attention knowing Alex was to busy to do it.

They both looked up in awe amazement and relief at seeing them okay. Alex was able to slowly lower them both to the group a few feet from the guys before she collapsed on the ground. She was not use to using that much power and since she didn't practice and use it all the time using that much made her feel like she ran across the county none stop.

Jasper and Edward ran to both of them as soon as they hit the ground. Jasper picked up Alex as Edward did the same to Bella and ran them both into the warm car.

Alice had foreseen they would need blankets so they brought some with them. They wrapped them both up to get them warm.

"What happened." Edward ask when he noticed they both had a bruise forming on there arm and Alex look like she had no life left in her.

"Jake. He got mad when we wouldn't get back in the car. He jumped out and grabbed us saying shit like how much he love me and was mad that I love you. When he left go of Alex and not me she got pissed and told him to let go or she would do it for him. Alex got fed up with his shit. He taunted her saying she didn't have the strength he did. Anyways she used her gift to over power him and removed his hand off me then flung him back till he hit his car. Well that pissed him off more and he lost control and changed. Alex was able to get us off the ground before anything bad happened and she floated us here but using that much of her power made her really weak cause she doesn't practice it to build up strength." Bella said quickly as Edward drove.

Both Edward and Jasper yelled "WHAT." at the same time causing Bella and Alex to jump a little.

"He touch you. And then changed. You could have been killed." Edward yelled gripping the steering wheel so tight it almost came off.

"The dog just signed his death certificate." Jasper sneered trying to hold back his anger as he held Alex.

"No." Alex whispered out.

"What." Jasper ask her looking down.

"Neither of you can do anything. It will violate the treaty. Nothing bad happened were fine. I told you I could take care of myself. Please for us don't take revenge. You would have to leave then and we wouldn't see each other for a long time if that happened. Promise me you wont do anything that will cause you to have to leave." Alex told them both her eyes still closed in exhaustion.

"She's right. Please don't do anything." Bella said looking back and forth between the two men.

They both let out breaths they didn't know they were holding and looked at the ones they love more than anything. They would do anything for them and they knew they couldn't go without being near them.

"Fine. We wont do anything for now." Jasper said and Edward agreed.

They pulled up to the house now and ran inside and laid both girls on the couch yelling for Carlisle to check them over.

They also explained everything to the rest of the family quickly. The rest of the family felt the same way they did but didn't say anything. They just waited in silence as Carlisle worked on both Bella and Alex to make sure they were ok.

* * *

Out in the woods in La Push Jake ran around in wolf form mad at himself for the way he acted. He didn't know how to make it up to the girls but he was going to try.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

***Mature Content.***

"Well." Jasper ask impatient after Carlisle hadn't told them anything yet.

"Calm down Jazz." Alice told him he just shrugged her off looking at the back of Carlisle's head.

"Ok. They are both fine. They need rest and I will have them start taking medication in case they catch the cold. Alex needs to replenish her energy supply which may mean she will sleep longer than normal but other than that no permanent damage." Carlisle told them.

Jasper and Edward both let out an un necessary breath they were holding.

"So what are we going to do about the dogs." Rose ask in disgust.

"Nothing right now. If we do then we violate the treaty and we have to leave and Jasper and I refuse to leave Bella and Alex behind. Until then we keep our eyes open in case the dog tries anything else." Edward explained. Rose just huffed and sat on the couch. She was not happy she wanted to kill the dogs.

"I hate to say it but it seems like Alex is just as much a danger magnet as Bella. Must be something in there genetics." Emmett laughed trying to ease the tension.

Jasper had to agree. They both attracted to much attention for there own good and he would have to make sure she was safe around the clock.

Jasper didn't say anything else to his family he just scooped Alex up bridal style and ran at vampire speed to his room were he laid her on the bed and wrapped her up nice and warm and laid down pulling her to him. He needed the contact to be able to feel secure that she was safe and sound in his arms.

* * *

Bella slept till noon the next day but Alex didn't start to rise till the sun was setting. She needed more rest due to her energy almost completely drained the night before.

When she began to stir she noticed she was wrapped in the cool arms of her love. She rolled over to face him.

"Hey." She said to him.

"How are you feeling darlin." He ask tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Better. Still a little tired but other than that I feel fine. Are you ok?" she ask him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't blaming himself for this.

"I am fine now that you are awake. You scared the hell out of me. I don't like seeing you hurt." He told her.

"Well I am fine. Did you stay with me this whole time." She ask him. She knew she had slept the whole night and day and it was now night time again.

"Yes I have not moved since I brought you up here." He told her.

"Baby you didn't have to do that. I don't want you to feel you need to watch over me and have it disrupt your normal life." She replied.

"Alex love you are my life now. And I feel much better and at ease when you are in my arms. I get antsy when you are not with me." he confessed.

She was touched by his words and actions. He really did love her. She had never in her live thought she would find a love like this one that made her feel whole.

She reached up and brought his face down to her into a deep kiss. She sighed when his cool lips moved on hers. She loved kissing him it was as if his lips were made just for her pleasure.

He pressed himself on top of her moving the blankets out of the way so his body was directly touching hers. He loved kissing her as well nothing felt as good as the taste and feel of her. They kissed with passion for what seemed like hours only pulling away so she could breath then going right back at it.

His hands began to roam her body and he could smell her arousal it made him growl in the back on his throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing herself on his now rock hard cock making them both moan at the friction.

God he wanted her. The animalistic side of him was pushing him to take her to claim her and make her only his but the human side was scared she wasn't ready or that he would hurt her.

He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Sweetheart. You have no idea what you do to me. If we don't stop I wont be able to later." he told her kissing her forehead.

"So. Maybe I don't want you to." She told him raising up and kissing and biting his neck hard rubbing her leg over his erection.

He growled loud and pined her hands above her head attacking her mouth again. Pushing his hips into her to show her what she's doing to him.

Alex moaned with need and loving this aggressive side of Jasper. He moved from her mouth to her neck kissing and sucking on her pulse point.

"God Jasper that feels so good. Please don't stop." She moan.

"If you want me to stop love tell me now. Otherwise I'm going to take you now." he said in her ear voice thick with lust.

"Take me Jasper please don't stop." She told him.

"I don't want to hurt you. If I do you have to tell me." He told her.

"You wont and besides there's nothing wrong with a little pain during sex." She purred in his ear causing him to growl.

"Minx." he growled out before ripping her shirt and bra off her body she squealed in surprise but moaned when he began sucking her breast.

She was in heaven never had she ever felt this kind of pleasure before and she didn't want it to ever stop. She put her hands in his hair to hold him there has her worshiped both her breast.

He loved the taste to her skin and her body was absolutely the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She was perfect in ever way.

Alex reached out and pulled at his shirt trying to take it off. He got the drift and raised up and let her pull it off. As soon as she removed it she returned the favor by sitting up and kissing and biting his chest and nipples running her hands down his body and rubbing his hard cock through his pants.

He through his head back hissing at the sensation of her touching him. He held his breath as he felt her un do and un zip his pants pushing them and his boxers down. He help by sliding out of them and resumed his position kneeling in front of her now naked.

She looked over his rock hard body. He was beautiful and she was so turned on. She resumed the kissing making her way down his chest towards his erection. She kept her eyes locked with his as she made the first swipe of his dick with her tongue tasting his venom in his pre cum.

"Fuck." Jasper hissed out grabbing onto her hair breathing hard and panting.

He almost lost it then and there when she took all of his cock in her hot mouth and moaned around it.

There was no way he'd be able to hold out if she kept that up so he pulled her up and removed her pants and rip off her panties.

"Hey I liked those mister." she teased him.

"I'll buy you some more." he told her and re claimed her mouth.

He had to have her there was no stopping this now he ran his cold fingers over her pussy. God she was so wet already. He slipped two fingers in hitting her G-spot driving her to the brink of madness before he stop. She whimpered at the lose.

"Please. Jazz." she begged.

"Please what Darlin. Tell me and I'll give it to you." he said.

"Ahh. God. Please fuck me. Make me yours." she begged him. He smiled in satisfaction and pushed his hard cock into her slowly hissing at how tight she was.

Once he was all the way in he stilled giving her time to adjust. She wasn't a virgin he knew that was taken away from her by force before but she still had never had sex with a Vampire let alone him and he didn't want to hurt her.

He gritted his teeth waiting trying to stop from pounding into her over and over. Finally she rocked her hips to tell him to move. He drew out and pushed back in with more force over and over picking up rhythm. Her body felt so warm and wet around him. He felt like he had died again and gone to heaven. God he loved her.

She was on cloud nine with pleasure. The sensations he was sending through her body was driving her mad and to the brink of orgasm fast. She was moaning and cursing as he drove faster and harder into her body. She was so close and needed more.

"Harder Jasper. Faster Please. God feels so good." she moaned.

"You are mine Alex. I love you so much. Tell me. Tell me your mine." He said into her neck.

"Yes I'm yours always." she moaned.

"Yes" he said and he worked up a frenzy pase rubbing her clit with one hand kissing her neck and growling.

That's all it took for her she was screaming his name as the orgasm rocked her body so hard she thought she would black out.

Her orgasm triggered his when she clamped down on him hard. With a roar into her neck he spilled into her slowing down till he just stopped trying to control there breathing.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. She was so beautiful with her cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over.

"Are you ok." he ask her pulling out of her and brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I'm so more than ok. That was. It was amazing. Are you ok." She ask laying her head on his chest and he laid down next to her and pulled her to him.

He laughed at her question.

"Darlin I am most defiantly ok. And yes it was amazing. You are amazing. I love everything about you." he told her kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"Baby I just want to tell you that I didn't intend to have sex with you today or anytime soon. I didn't want you to think that was the only reason I am with you. I love you and." but he was cut off on his guilty omission.

"I know Jasper. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I thought that or if I didn't love you and that I'd be with you forever. So stop explaining yourself. What we shared was beautiful and I don't regret it at all. In fact. Why don't we go take a shower and clean up." she told him while kissing his chest.

His body harden again at once with a growl he had her out of the bed and in the shower before she even knew what was happening.

He had awoke a little minx sex goddess and he wasn't complaining at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The next week in school seemed to fly by for Alex. Her and Jasper were so in love they were both on cloud nine.

Emmett found it fun to tease them about there now very active sex life. Edward and Bella had been shocked that they went all the way but seeing as how Alex was fine and not hurt they started spending more and more time alone in Edwards room as well.

Bella and Alex also got use to living with the Cullen's all week that they were sad they had to go back home tonight. Charlie was coming back and had something to talk about with them.

Jasper promised to sneak into her window at night so they wouldn't have to be apart very long. They found it almost impossible to stay away from each other.

The school was buzzing at Alex and Jasper's new relationship. According to Edward the girls were jealous that Alex had only been here a little over a week and already snatched up the last single Cullen and the guys were pissed Jasper got Alex before them.

Friday afternoon rolled around and Alex drove them home to meet up with Charlie.

Once inside they found him pacing the living room floor.

"Um Dad is everything ok." Bella ask worried something was wrong.

"No, No sit I need to tell you something." He told them and they sat together on the couch.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I have fallen in love." Charlie told them both. And they were speechless they didn't even know he was seeing anyone.

"That's great Uncle Charlie who is it." Alex ask him.

"Sue Clearwater in La Push. Her and Harry have been divorce for a while and he remarried. Sue and I started talking a few months back and have gotten really serious. She ask me to move in with her in La Push and I have agreed." Charlie told them both. And this is were the life changing part comes in.

"Okay. So doesn't she have two kids still living at home?" Bella ask.

"Yes she does. I need to talk to you guys to find out what you wanted to do. I know Alex just moved in and I'm sorry about that. I'm selling the house so either you can come and live with Sue and me or maybe get your own place or something. Your both 18 and have lives here in Forks now and I don't want you to have to change anything." Charlie told them.

"There's also Renee's if you wanted to live with her. Just a thought." Charlie added.

There was no way either of them was moving to Florida they were staying in Forks.

"When are you moving and selling the house so we know how long we have to find a place to stay. I don't think either of us want to live in La Push and change schools right in the middle of our last year." Bella said.

"I figured that much. And I've already put the house up for sale last week. I have a buyer that put a bid on it and I excepted. We have to be out by next weekend. I plan of giving you both a portion of the money I get on the house to help you out. I hate that I feel like I'm kicking you out but it's just I love Sue and I want to marry her soon. You guys are both adults now and have lives of your own and will be going to College so I figured this would be an ok time. Plus I'll only be a 10 minute drive away." he rambled on. They could tell he really felt bad about this.

"It's alright dad. I'm glad you found someone and are happy. I'm sure we can find a friend to stay with till school's out or get an apartment quick. Don't worry about us we totally support you." Bella told him hugging him.

"Maybe those Cullen's will let you stay with them." Charlie ask.

Bella almost gasp in shock at the suggestion. Sue must be doing a number of good on Charlie.

"Um maybe. Well we got to go meet up with some friends. Well be back later. Well help you pack this weekend." Bella said and all but dragged Alex out the door and into her car.

"Where are we going." Alex ask as she started up her car.

"To the Cullen's. We need to think. We have like a week to pack and find somewhere else to live. I'm not going to Florida or La Push." Bella said and Alex nodded in agreement.

"So any ideas. I don't really have any friends other than the Cullen's and I don't know about inconveniencing them to house us." Alex said. She love them a lot and would love nothing more than to live with Jasper but she only knew them for a week and that was asking to much.

"I know. Well just tell them what dad said and see what they say. Maybe they have an idea of an apartment or something we can rent. We may have to get jobs though." Bella said as they pulled into the Cullen house.

They got out and went to the door. Alice yanked it open before they could knock bouncing up and down on her feet smiling.

"I'm so excited." She told them pulling them into the house.

"Don't get excited Alice were not going to inconvenience yall like that." Alex whispered.

"Psst. You know Esme would never think that or would anyone else." She told them.

"Did you tell everyone else." Bella ask.

"Nope and I kept my thoughts blocked. I'll let you tell them so you can see that I'm right." she said dancing away.

Bella and Alex followed her into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and Edward was watching, Rose was doing her nails.

"Carlisle, Esme please come down were having a family meeting." Alice yelled dancing into the room.

Edward and Jasper both looked up to see there girls standing in the doorway and both ran over to them.

"Is everything alright." Jasper ask.

"Were not sure. Were still kind of stunned right now." Alex said as he sat her in his lap on the floor. Edward did the same with Bella on the chair.

Carlisle and Esme came in and sat down waiting for the meeting. Everyone else turned there attention on the humans.

"Alright what's going on." Edward ask frowning that Alice was hiding her thoughts.

"Well starting next weekend will be homeless." Alex started making everyone's eyes wide.

"What do you mean homeless." Jasper ask.

"Dad's found him someone he wants to marry soon. Sue Clearwater in La Push. Apparently they have been dating for a few months and she wants him to move in. He sold the house last week and we have till next weekend to move out. Dad said we can move to La Push with him, go to Florida with my mom or find someone else to go. He said since were 18 and if we didn't want to live with him or mom then we could get our own apartment or something like that. We told him we'd figure it out and we left. We needed to think." Bella said.

"Well it's simple honey you guys can move in here. Your family already and would be moving in soon anyways for your change this is just sooner." Esme said beaming.

"No we couldn't do that or at least I couldn't. I love yall so much but I just meet you a week ago I'm not about to impose on anyone. Plus I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Alex argued.

"Alex you wouldn't be imposing. Neither of you would. This is your home too and we would love to have you here." Carlisle told her.

"Yeah you have to move in that way the girls will really out number the men it will be so much fun." Rosalie told them.

"Told you so." Alice sang.

"Love I would love to have you here. I wouldn't dream of having you guys living by yourselves in an apartment. I'd be worried sick and I know Edward would to." Jasper said.

"Got that right." Edward commented.

"I don't know. Charlie said he was giving us money from the house to help us since he's like kicking us out maybe we could pay yall some rent with that." Alex suggested and Bella nodded.

"I don't think so. Were not taking any money from you. You are family. My children just like everyone else. Your moving in and that's final." Esme said firmly in her mothers tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Both Bella and Alex said not wanting to argue with momma.

Alice squealed in delight.

"I'll help you pack. You guys can move in as soon as your ready." she said.

"Hold your horse there pixie. We promised Charlie we stay to help him pack and clean the house before we moved out." Alex told her.

"That's fine I'll still help Charlie likes me." Alice said dancing around.

"What will Charlie say about you moving in here." Edward ask.

"He actually suggested it. I was shocked Sue must really have changed him." Bella told him.

They spent the next couple of hours talking and making moving plans before Bella and Alex went back home.

They told Charlie what the Cullen's said and he was happy they had somewhere to go.

Bella and Alex got ready for bed and waited in there rooms for there beautiful Vampires to climb in the window.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Jasper came into the window that night just as promised and made his way right over to Alex.

"Hey darlin. How are you." he ask kissing her cheek.

"Jazz I just saw you an hour ago. How much could have changed since then?" She laughed.

"I don't know. But it seems like much longer than an hour. I hate even being away from you that long." he told her.

"I know I feel the same my love." she said kissing him deeply.

They continued to kiss for a while both breaking away before they started going any further. They had already said they were not going to have sex in Charlie's house they would wait until they were back at his house or alone somewhere.

'You should go to sleep. You have a busy week ahead of you. Just think this time next week you will be sleeping in my arms every night." he told her wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"I know I am so excited about it." she replied.

"As am I my beautiful perfect mate." he told her.

He ran his hands through her hair as she slept. He spent the whole night imaging how great it's going to be to have her with him all the time. His mate forever. For the first time since his change he was looking forward to eternity.

The next week was spent packing and helping Charlie move the furniture over to Sue's. Bella used her truck and Edward and Jasper came over a few days that week to help him pick up the heavy stuff for Charlie. They couldn't go to La Push so the La Push pack helped on that end.

Bella and Alex met Sue and they could tell that she really loved Charlie. This made Bella happy. She knew that her dad wouldn't be alone anymore and she could now go through the change into Vampire without worrying about her father.

Today was the last moving day. It was Friday and there was no school do to a teachers work day so Alice as promised was coming over with Edward and Jasper to help the girls pack up there rooms and clean. Then it was off to live fulltime with the Cullen's and the girls were so excited.

Since they were living with the Cullen's all they had to bring was all there clothes and person belongings they didn't need any furniture. This made today much easier.

Morning rolled around and Alice, Edward and Jasper were there bright and early. Alex and Bella had just woke up and was eating breakfast when the door bell rang. Charlie went to get it.

"Morning Charlie." Alice said dancing in the door.

"Morning Chief Swan." Both Edward and Jasper said politely as Charlie let them in.

"Morning Alice, Morning boys. I want to that you for volunteering to help us get out of here today." he told them as they all went into the kitchen.

"Oh it's no problem Charlie were delighted to help." Alice told him as she hurried the girls along to get ready.

Charlie talked with the boys until Bella and Alex were dressed and ready. Then they began tackling the rooms. Alice had foreseen the exact number of boxes they would need and had brought them with her.

They worked for a couple of hours packing up all the girls things and what Charlie had left to pack and loaded them into all the cars. After this Edward and Jasper took the loads back to the Cullen's and unload as Alice stayed to help the girls clean the house. Charlie took his load to Sue's then was coming back to meet the new owners.

After about two hours of cleaning the house was finally empty and move in ready for the new owners. Edward and Jasper came back to pick up the girls.

Everyone was in the house waiting on Charlie when he pulled up. He brought with him in his car Jacob Black.

Edward and Jasper stiffened as they pulled in already smelling the dog. They still wanted to kill him for what happened last time but they promised the girls they wouldn't do anything and they intended to keep it unless he did something else.

"What's wrong." Bella ask Edward when she felt him go tense.

"Charlie brought the dog with him." he told everyone.

"Oh I want to meet him. I haven't got to meet the wolves yet." Alice said as she danced down the stairs.

Jasper and Edward just rolled there eyes. Leave it to Alice to get excited about meeting an enemy.

Charlie stayed outside to wait for the new owners. But Jake made his way inside.

When Jake came in Alice and Jake's eyes met. They heard Jake's sharp intake in breath as he laid eye's one Alice. Alice just looked stunned.

"Oh no." Edward groaned out looking disgusted.

"What." Alex whispered to him.

"Jacob Black has just imprinted on Alice." he said and everyone's eyes went wide.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bella said in shock watching the stare off between Jake the wolf and Alice the Vampire. They looked completely smitten with each other.

This was going to get weird.

* * *

HA DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT. ALICE AND JAKE.

SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER. LOL. DON'T WORRY IT WILL CONTINUE.

REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said to Jake.

"Jacob Black." he told her shaking her hand.

Everyone else in the room didn't know what to say. This had never happened before.

"Do you want to go for a walk and talk maybe." Alice ask him when he seemed to be to stunned to speak.

"Uh..Sure." Jake stumbled out and followed the pixie outside where they went for a walk in the woods.

"Ok so I'm like new to the whole wolves thing but imprinting is what love at first site with wolves." Alex ask the silent room.

"Yes that's pretty much it. They imprint when they find there soul mates." Edward said looking disgusted.

"This is so weird. How will that even work. He cant be changed into a vampire." Jasper ask wrapping his arms around Alex.

"From what I remember from his stories as long as he doesn't stop changing he will never age." Bella told them.

"That means we will be seeing him a lot at the house. Rose is not going to be happy about the smell." Edward said.

"Well if it's meant to be it will be. Everything happens for a reason." Alex told them picking up her purse.

"Shall we go." She ask everyone. They nodded and headed outside.

"Dad were going to go ahead and go so we can unpack." Bella told him giving him a big hug Alex hugged him as well.

"All right Bells I'm heading back to Sue's as soon as I give the new owners the keys. Call me later. And thank the Cullen's for me for all there help." He told the girls as they got into Edwards car.

They drove in silence to there new home still thinking about Alice and Jake.

When they arrived they went inside and was greeted by everyone else in the living room.

"Where's Alice." Esme ask and Bella and Alex burst out laughing.

"Um she went for a walk with her new man." Alex said after she stopped laughing and sat in Jaspers lap.

"New man. What new man. She's found her mate." Carlisle ask.

"Oh yeah." Bella said.

"Ok what are you not telling us." Rose ask.

"Well she's out walking with Jacob Black. He imprinted on Alice as soon as he saw her." Edward said waiting for the room to explode.

"WHAT." Everyone yelled at the same time.

"A werewolf imprinted on a Vampire. And the Alpha at that." Carlisle ask stunned.

"Yup pretty much." Edward said.

"What did Alice say about all this." Esme ask.

"She seemed fine with it like she imprinted on him as well." Jasper said.

"Oh god that means he'll be here all the time and well never get that smell out." Rose hissed. Edward was right she didn't like it.

"Well. This is different but as long as there happy will have to accept it." Carlisle said.

"What will this mean for the treaty." Bella ask.

"Not sure. Jake's the Alpha now so his word is law. It may mean the treaty isn't needed anymore or just may need to be tweaked." Carlisle told them.

"Uh here comes the dog now." Rose spat and sure enough Alice and Jake came in the door holding hands.

"Hey everyone." Alice said with a permanent smile on her face.

"What's up Alice." Alex ask her biting her lip to stop from laughing at the looks on the Cullen families face.

"Jacob Black and I are together." She said bursting with joy.

"How is that even possible." Bella ask.

"It's different Bells I know but its meant to be or it wouldn't have happened. I never thought I'd imprint on a bloodsucker but I am." he said

"Hey." the Cullen's all said at once.

"No offence or anything." he countered quickly.

"What does this mean for the pack and the treaty." Edward ask.

"Well I have already informed the pack and my dad. The treaty is void now so we can come and go as we please. I'm giving up my spot as Alpha back to Sam so I can spend more time with Alice but I'll stay own as Beta. Alice as invited me to live with you all and I excepted. Since I imprinted of Alice you are no longer in danger from the pack." Jake told them.

"WHAT. The dog is living here." Rose ask outraged.

"Rose hush up. Yes I will not have my mate living somewhere else. It's only fair." Alice told her glaring making her sit back down.

"How did the pack take everything." Carlisle ask.

"They were shocked but know it's not something you can control so they excepted it." Jake told them.

"Well as long as your happy Alice were happy for you and Jake of course you are welcome to live here. Your part of the family now." Esme told him getting up to hug him.

"How are you going to handle the smell Jake." Bella ask.

"It's really not that bad now. To me Alice smells great and she said I smell good to her as well must be something with the imprint. Everyone else still stinks but I can handle it." Jake told them.

"What about your visions I thought you couldn't see around the wolves." Jasper ask.

"That's the weird thing. I think it has something to do with our imprint too. I can see Jake now and I can see around him. But the other wolves are still blank." Alice told them. And they all just nodded grateful they still had her visions.

"Um I also wanted to apologize to Bella and Alex for the other day. It was way out of line and wont happen again. I love Alice now and I can finally love you like a friend now Bells." Jake told her and she got up off Edwards lap and hugged her friend.

"It's fine Jake no one was hurt. It's good to have you back." She told him and he smiled. He felt at home here. Something he never ever thought would happen.

"And Alex I'd still like to know how you kick my ass that night. I've never seen anything like it." He ask. Alex still didn't know if she liked him or not but if he was going to be living here he needed to know since she was going to start practicing her skill.

"I am Telekinetic I can move and manipulate just about everything." she told him.

"Cool." he said.

"Come on lets get your stuff out of your car and move it to our new room." Alice said jumping on his back as they went back outside.

"I still say this is too weird." Emmett said.

"True but Alice is family and now so is Jacob. Plus look on the bright side. We now have no treaty standing in the way and with the smell of dog in here I don't think anyone is in danger of bloodlust living with 2 humans and 1 park human." Carlisle said making everyone think about that. It was true there was no way they could get hungry with that smell in the house.

"Come love lets get you all unpacked." Jasper told Alex as she scooped her up and ran to his room that was at the other end of the hall from Edwards on the third floor.

They unpacked rather quickly and spent some time just laying on the bed making out. Just when it was getting really hot and heavy the door burst open showing Alice, Rose and Bella on the other side.

"What the fuck don't you know how to knock." Alex said fixing her clothes and climbing off Jasper. She somehow had ended up straddling his lap.

"Oh shut it Alex you to can fuck later. Were going shopping while the boys hunt and bond there even taking Jake with them." Alice said while Bella cringed She hated shopping.

"Why so they can eat him." Alex laughed walking down the stairs with everyone. Rose and Jasper laughed as well.

Alice sneered at them. "No. And that's so not funny." she told everyone.

"It's fine babe only a joke." Jake told her kissing her forehead. She just huffed.

"All right. The girls are going shopping for a couple of hours since its clouded out side and the guys will hunt. See everyone later." Alice said getting a deep kiss from Jake.

Jasper spun Alex around and kiss her hard on the mouth pulling away when she needed air.

"Well finish what we started later." he purred seductively in her ear making her suppress a moan.

"I look forward to it." Alex told him biting his ear and nibbling his neck. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

"You'll be the death of me one day." he told her as she walked away leaving him seriously turned on.

"Oh but what a way to go right." Alex yelled back before the door closed and the girls drove away.

"You are so whipped." Emmett said laughing making everyone else laughed at him as well.

"I would laugh if I was any of you. Your just as whipped if not more than I and you know it." he countered and they all stopped knowing he was right.

They were all so whipped by there women but they wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

***MATURE CONTENT***

"Ok so where to first." Alice ask all the girls as they drove towards the mall.

"I say we stop at Victoria Secrets and plan a little surprise for our men." Alex said from the back seat.

"I like how you think Alex." Rosalie said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone else agreed and Bella just blushed in embarrassment of what they had planned.

"Why so embarrassed sister dear. Have you and Edward never done anything kinky yet." Alex ask her as Alice pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Um no." Bella said softly.

"Oh how much we have to teach you." Alex said linking arms with Bella as all 5 women went into the store getting very lustful glances from a lot of men.

They spent an hour picking out and trying on various sexy outfits. Bella was the hardest to shop for. Everything made her blush and she didn't think she could wear any of it in front of Edward. Hell even Esme the mother got something kinky for Carlisle so Bella should have no problems.

"Oh please he will love anything you put on. And it will drive him absolutely mad with want now pick something." Alice told her. She reluctantly pick something and paid for it.

They then went to the shoe store to buy sexy heels to match there outfits. Bella opted to go barefoot due to the fact she'd probably trip and hurt herself before they could even got started. The others had no problem wearing heels so after they purchased there shoes Alice made them stop so Alex and Bella could eat and they could talk about what they planned to do tonight. Needless to say the Cullen men were in for big surprises.

The men had finished hunting and made there way back home to wait patiently for there ladies to arrive. They all sat in the living room talking and getting to know Jake. Emmett and Carlisle like him so far. Edward and Jasper still had there doubts but made an effort since he was now basically there new brother.

"What do you think the girls are buying." Jake ask not knowing how much Alice loved to shop.

"There's no telling not when Alice is the ring leader. She loves to shop and can find ways to buy everything. She is also the fashion police in this house. So be prepared for her to pick out your clothes like she does everyone else." Emmett told him as they sat down to play video games.

They talked and played games for a while before they heard the SUV pull back up with there girls in it. They stayed put as they all came into the house talking and laughing away.

"Have fun girls." Carlisle ask from his spot on the couch. The blush on Bella's face told them they were up to something. Also the fact that everyone he could read was blocking there thoughts from Edward. Jasper could feel there emotions and he too was suspicious.

"What are you all up to. Your blocking my thoughts." Edward ask and this drew the attention of the other men. Eyes glaring at there women.

"Oh nothing brother dear. Well you all stay down here we have things to do. And no interrupting." Alex told them as they ran up the stairs to Alice's room.

"This cant be good." Jasper said wondering what they were up to.

"Why not." Jake ask still new to everything.

"They have all planned something that there keeping secret from us. Knowing them it could be anything." Edward told him.

The girls spent an hour getting ready. Alice did everyone's hair and light make up while they got dressed. Everyone's outfit was perfect for them. They had got Bella into a baby blue silk baby doll. Rose was wearing a hot red see through out fit. Esme had on a long white piece, Alice was dressing up in a soft pink fly away thing and Alex had on a black corset and garter and they all had on heels except Bella.

Once they deemed themselves ready they slipped on robes that matched the color of there outfits and made there way down stairs to lore there prey.

"Relax Bella. You look hot and Edward is going to die again. So dig deep inside and bring forth that confidence I know you have." Alex whisper to Bella. She nodded taking deep breaths before following the others down the stairs.

The guys looked up when they heard heels clinking on the stairs. They saw all the women coming down stairs in robes. This caused all mean to stare wide eyed wondering what they were up to.

Each women went to stand in front of there respected man. Carlisle was on the couch with Edward while Jasper was sitting on one of the arm chairs. Emmett and Jake were sitting on the floor in front of the T.V that had gone un noticed since they walked in.

There plan was to stand in front of there men and slowly open there robe to reveal what was underneath and see what they did.

Alex being ever brave pushed Bella towards Edward and made her way over to stand in front of Jasper locking eyes with his gorgeous gold ones. Each man was so engrossed in the women standing in front of them that they didn't even pay attention to the others.

Jasper started at Alex watching as a slowly sexy smile appeared on her face as she licked her lips. That movement shot straight to his cock.

"Love what." Jasper started but she raised a hand to cut him off.

"Ready ladies." Alice ask and they all said yes.

Jasper watched as Alex ran her hands down the front of her body stopping at the tie on the robe. And ever so slowly un did it but still held onto the robe to keep it closed. Then she winked at him and parted the robe just enough so he could see inside. And see inside he did.

_Fuck. Me. _Was his thought when she opened the robe.

He looked at her perfect body in that black outfit and he took a sharp un need breath as his dick became incredible hard. He vaguely heard all the other guys doing the same thing as they got glimpses of there mates.

Alex watched as Jaspers eyes ran over her body. She could see in his pants the effect she had on him and she loved it so much. When his eyes met hers again they were no longer gold put pitch black with lust. She bent forward giving him an excellent view of her cleavage and whispered in his ear.

"Do you like it my love." she ask. Her answer was a throaty growl and the feel of wind whipping around her as he had picked her up and ran with her into there room slamming the door shut and pinning her against it ripping off the robe and pinning her hands above her head keeping her put with his toned body.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look in this. I'm afraid it wont last long." he growled into her ear grinding his hard cock into her stomach sending out a huge wave of lust and desire causing her to moan.

"And.. is that." she stuttered out.

"Because my naughty little minx. I'm going to fuck you senseless darlin." he purred in her ear before slamming his lips down onto hers.

There tongues dueled for dominance until Alex let him win. He pulled away so she can breath kissing down her jaw and sucking on the pulse point at her neck driving her mad with need.

"Ah. God Jasper. Please." she breath out as he left his mark on her neck.

"Please what darlin." he ask pushing her harder into the door.

"Tell me what you want." he hissed.

"I..I want you to fuck me." she moaned out. He growled loud again picking her up and dropping her down onto the bed. Tearing off all his clothes he didn't have patience anymore to remove slowly he followed her onto the bed.

He ran his hands starting at her feet removing her heels then sliding up her legs un hooking the garter and ripping the hose off both her legs kissing her thighs. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was pounding out of her chest. He slid his hands up and carefully removed the corset throwing it on the floor and running his hands over her perfect breast and stomach stopping to rip off her panties leaving her as naked as he was.

He laid on top of her kissing her neck and moving down carefully to avoid his teeth he sucked on both breast giving them amble attention then moving down kissing and sucking his way towards her already soaking wet center.

Taking a deep breath breathing in her amazing sent he dove in with his tongue drinking her like a starved man. Pushing in two fingers and curling them to hit that special spot making her scream in orgasm but he didn't stop there. He keep drinking all her juices until she was clean and gasping for air.

Crawling up her body he thrusted forward slamming into her making her scream his name at the suddenness of his cock stretching her.

"Fuck you feel so good." Jasper hissed as she contracted around him he pulled back out and pushed back in over and over loving each and every sound coming from her perfect mouth.

He pulled out and she whimpered at the loss but before she had time to miss it to much he flipped her over on her hands and knees and slammed back into her groaning at how much tighter she was from this angle. He wrapped his hands into her hair and pulled her up so her back was against his chest and her head was tilled back. He let his hand drop down to her clit rubbing fiercely as the other went around her waist to hold her up.

"You like this my little sex vixen don't you." he whispered into her ear has he continued to pound into her. She moan loud she loved his dirty talk.

"Come for me love. Let me feel your pussy clinch around my cock." he growled at her picking up the pace pinching her clit and sucking on her neck.

The combined sensations was all she needed and she clamped down hard around him in a powerful climax that left her voice raw from screaming and almost blacked out her vision.

He groaned into her neck as she brought him into the best orgasm he had ever had spilling his cold seed into him. He collapsed on top of her rolling quickly so not to hurt her he pulled her so her head lay on his chest as they both panted controlling there breathing.

"Wow." Alex panted out running her hands over his hard chest as he did the same up and down her spine.

"Yeah darlin. Wow." he replied kissing the top of her head.

They laid there for several minuets before they were able to compose there selves.

"So did you like your surprise." Alex ask looking up at him.

"Oh yeah. I most certainly did. Who's idea was it anyways for all of you to drive us made with lust." he ask.

She gave a sly smile before replying. "Mine." the she laughed as he flipped her over for an encore**.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up smiling. She felt great. She and Jasper had made love several times before he finally let her sleep, then he held her all night long. She rolled over when she felt him placing kisses on her naked shoulders.

"Hey." she told him giving him a good morning kiss.

"Hey darlin. How are you feeling." he ask worried he was to rough with her last night.

"Oh I feel fucking great." she said stretching.

"I wasn't to rough with you last night." he ask looking her over for injuries. Alex tsk and rolled her eyes.

"No. You were not to rough. I don't even think there's anything like too rough." she told him winking before she climb out of bed laughing at his growl and went to take a shower.

Jasper was going to join her but he heard the others guys making there way down stairs and decided to see how there nights were. He could tell all the other ladies were in there showers, cleaning up as well.

When he got dressed he ran down stairs to see all the other men sitting around the living room.

"Ah there he is. Finally decided to leave your room." Emmett ask Jasper smiling. Jasper just flipped him off before taking a seat in the arm chair.

"So how was everyone's night." Jasper ask with a cocky grin. He was hit with lust coming from them all as they all thought about there nights and Edward groaned at the images.

"Well mine was fucking fantastic. Can you believe what our girls did." Emmett said never to shy to tell all about is sex life.

"I can believe it from a couple of them but not all of them." Edward said. Jasper had to roll his eyes. He always though Edward was a puss and his girlfriend obviously was one of those he didn't expect it from. There sex life must be old fashion life Edward. Edward shot him a glare at his thoughts. But Jasper ignored him.

"Well, we all know Alex was the master mind behind it according to Rose." Em said and Jasper grin.

"I know. My little vixen." Jasper said and Edward groaned in disgust before going to check on Bella.

A while later the girls started coming down the stairs and Alex and Bella where rushed into the Kitchen by Esme for breakfast. The girls all talked about the night before. Well all but Bella who just blushed when ever anyone said anything about it. Alex rolled her eyes at her cousin. She really need to loosen up some.

The next few months went by rather fast and it was close to Christmas by now. Alex spent her free time after school practicing her gift daily. Everyone would watch and was amazed at the amount of power she held. Carlisle made the comment that when she was change there's no telling how powerful she would be. Alex could pretty much control anything now. She even got Emmett freaking out when she levitated his jeep in the air and pretended to lose control over it.

Jasper thought it was highly funny and was proud of his girl for being able to prank Emmett.

School was the same and everyone was use to Jake living there by now. They still made fun of him at times but he seemed to like it, Rose was still a bitch to him, but he was use to that by now and had fun arguing with her.

Alex was really close to the Cullen's now and felt like family. Rose and Alice loved her like there sister and Esme and Carlisle were like her parents. Emmett, Edward and Jake treated her like there little sister and she loved to tease them like big brothers. Especially Edward. He was so conservative all the time and Alex really loved to tease him about it, trying to loosen him up some. Bella didn't think it was funny but everyone else did.

When the weekend rolled around. All the Cullen's decided to go hunting together after a long day of Christmas shopping, which Bella complained about relentlessly. She got on everyone's nerves that they sent her off with Edward so the rest could shop in Pease. They weren't going far to hunt and would be gone during the evening and Jake would be there so they didn't think anything about leaving Bella and Alex alone.

After they all left Bella, Alex and Jake were watching TV when his phone rang.

"_Hey Sam. What's up." Jake ask. _

"_Jake, we need you man. We got a whiff of Vamp that's not Cullen." Sam said. He stood up quickly. _

"_I'm on the way." He said before hanging up. _

"Jake. What's wrong." Bella ask him.

"Sam called I got to go. They smell vampire and it's not a Cullen. Will you two be ok." Jake ask and they both nodded.

"Yeah. Were good. I'll text Jasper just to let them know your leaving." Alex said and got out her phone to text Jasper just as Jake nodded and ran out the door changing as he went.

_Baby_

_Jake had to leave. Wolf stuff. Something about a Vamp in the area. Just wanted to let you know. _

_Alex._

She said and sent it.

"Wonder who this Vamp is that keeps coming around." Alex ask and Bella just shrugged. Alex's phone buzzed with Jasper's reply.

_Thanks for telling me Darlin. We will be back as soon as we can. Stay in the house. Jasper._

Alex told Bella what he said and they went back to watching T.V.

About an hour later they got tired and decided to go to bed. They walked up the stairs together in the dark house. They were about to walk to there separate rooms when they heard a noise from Bella and Edward room. Frowning at each other they tip toed towards the door and pushed it open. Bella walked inside only to scream as something grab her by the hair.

Alex ran in after her a flip on the lights. There stood another Vampire with short light brown hair and red eyes.

"Who the fuck are you." He ask Alex.

"That's none of your concern. Who the fuck are you and why are you touching my cousin." Alex yelled ready to us her power.

"Oh. Vic didn't say anything about the Cullen's having two pets." He said to himself.

"Were not pets. Now let her go before you get hurt." Alex snarled as Bella whimpered. The man just laughed and was in front of Alex, still holding Bella in seconds. He grabbed Alex by the neck just as he was holding Bella and growled.

"What are you going to do about it." He vampire ask looking at both of them hungrily.

Alex used her power to push him into the wall and both the girls fell to the ground gasping for air. The Vampire stood again and blurred behind both of them ripping off there hoodies they were wearing, over there tee shirts.

"I think you'll both be fun to play with." He said running his hands down the sides of both there necks. Alex spun around and through him into the closet before using her power to push the dresser in front of it and getting up and helping Bella up as they ran out of the room and down the stairs. The house was really dark and they search franticly for a place to hide. But knew it was worthless from a Vampires.

"Fuck. What are we going to do." Bella ask and just then the home phone rang. Bella and Alex both ran to the phone and picked it up. Bella was shaking to much to hold it so Alex talked on it.

"What." Alex said franticly.

"Alexia, It's Carlisle. What's going on. Are you two alright. Alice had a vision or your two running through the house and your not answering the boys cell calls." he rambled on. Bella whimpered when they heard a crash from upstairs and it sounded like the Vampire was getting up out of the closet Alex through him in.

"Carlisle. There's a Vampire in the house. I don't know who he is but he has red eyes and…" Alex said but didn't have time to finish. All Carlisle and the others heard was Bella scream before the phone went dead.

"What happened." Edward ask franticly as they all ran as fast as they could towards the house.

"I don't know. I didn't see this happening. All I saw was them running. Who ever he is knows how to not make up his mind so I cant see." Alice said texting Jake what was going on.

"We have to hurry." Jasper said concerned for his mate and they all pushed as fast as they could to get to the house before anything bad happened.

Back at the house Alex was doing her best to keep this Vampire away from them. It had managed to knock them both across the room while Alex was on the phone but Alex was keeping him away with her gift for now, praying Jasper would get here soon.

"How are you doing that human." He growled when everything he tired to attack he was pushed back.

"None of your business." Alex said. The Vampire tried one more time to get to them before Alex gave a large push that was so strong it rocked the house and he went flying out the window. They heard howling in the distance and Alex stood and saw the Vampire high tell it away from the house but not before taking there hoodies with them he had rip off earlier.

"He's gone Bella." Alex said helping her stand, she was shaking so bad and crying.

"Oh god. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't have your gift, Alex. We could have been killed." Bella said going crazy.

"Calm yourself Bella. That thing was here for a reason. Someone sent him and he stole our clothes too." Alex said but they didn't get to say much more before the Cullen's along with the wolf pack all burst through the door at the same time. They took in the trashed house and broken window before Edward and Jasper ran over towards the girls. They saw bruises on there necks and they both hissed in anger. Carlisle looked them both over and said they were fine before they were in the arms of there mates.

Emmett took off with Sam to try and follow the scent.

"Are you both ok." Jasper ask and Alex nodded. They told them everything that happen.

"He took our clothes with him. Ripped them off our bodies and carried them out with him after I threw him out the Window. Sorry about that by the way Esme." Alex said but Esme waved her off.

"Oh he also said something about he didn't know The Cullen's had two pets and that someone named Vic didn't tell him there would be two humans here. They were after Bella but know they know I'm here too." Alex said and everyone tensed. Edward and Jasper had there arms wrapped around there girls tightly with murderous looks on there faces.

"Vic. Do you think he meant Victoria." Alice ask and Edward growled. Alex looked confused so Jasper told her quickly about James and Victoria and she nodded.

"She's never going to give up. She's got to be the Vampire that the pack keeps running out of here." Bella said crying. Edward just held onto her and tried to tell her it was alright.

Alex was worried about her cousin but she wasn't scared. She had been in worse situations before.

"There gone. They had a car waiting." Emmett and Sam said as they came back. Alice filled them both in on what Alex had said and everyone looked around trying to decide what to do.

Jake felt bad that he had left them in danger but everyone quickly told him it wasn't his fault. In the end it was decided that the girls wouldn't be alone until they figured out what Victoria was going to do. Alice said that she couldn't see what was going to happen yet because Victoria didn't even have a solid plan yet.

After that Jasper and Edward took both the girls to bed. Edward took Bella to a spear room so Esme could clean and repair there's before Bella could sleep in there again.

"How are you really feeling." Jasper ask Alex after he had striped her and slid into bed with her.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt and I don't scare that easy. Your not going to see me breaking down like Bella. I've been in worst situation before." Alex told him and his arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry you have had to live with all of that in your past but I promise to protect you from now on." Jasper told her.

"I know you will. I feel completely safe with you. And I love you. Plus I can take care of myself." she said and he smiled before kissing her lips.

"I know but still. It's my job to keep you safe and I intend to do that." he told her before sending calm waves to her and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Jasper watched her sleep all night vowing revenge on whoever had broke into this house to hurt his mate.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

The god of war. That's what Jasper's nick name use to be. He was and still is one of the most fear Vampires and after the attack on his mate he could feel the god of war coming back. He felt it the night she was attacked by another Vampire and had to fight not to kill someone in anger.

Alex's scent was the only thing that calmed him enough to clear his mind and not start killing. He knew they would need help with this Victoria thing and decided to call Peter and Charlotte to come and stay with them to help. They both agreed and couldn't wait to meet Alex.

Alex too was very excited about meeting two Vampires that meant so much to Jasper. He told her all about how Peter had saved him from Maria and gave him a chance at a different life. Alex didn't care that they drank Human blood and wasn't scared one bit from them to live with the Cullen's until Victoria was taken care of.

Jasper and Alex went down stairs to tell the rest of the family what was going on. Alice already saw it and agreed it was for the best. Something big was coming and they'd need all the help they could get.

"Hey can everyone come in here please." Jasper called out and pulled Alex down in his lap in the arm chair. With in seconds everyone was in the living room waiting.

"In light of everything that happened last night I have decided to call in some friends to help out. Alex is the most important thing to me and I don't want anything to happen to her. Something big is coming Alice can tell she just doesn't know what it is yet and I figured it would be better to be safe than sorry. So Peter and Charlotte will be here tonight and will stay with us until further notice." Jasper said in a voice that really left no room to argue.

Everyone could tell Edward wasn't happy about it and Bella looked worried.

"But don't they drink human blood. Wont it be dangerous for Alex and I." Bella ask and Alex rolled her eyes. She really loved her cousin but sometimes she could be up tight.

"Bella, relax. I'm not worried. I cant wait to meet them. It doesn't matter to me what they drink. They promise not to feed anywhere around here and I don't think there a danger to us." Alex told her.

"You don't know them Alex." Edward said and Jasper growled low to him making him shut up.

"They are my family. And if there not welcome here then I will put them somewhere else and Alex and I will join them. We need the help and with Mine, Peter and Char's old military training it will be safer." Jasper said. Edward conceded and nodded and just told Bella he would not leave her alone with them.

"No they are welcome here as always Jasper. And were grateful for there help." Carlisle said.

"I agree. The more help we have the better." Alice said and Jacob agreed with her. He may not like they drink human blood but they would need the help and as long as they hunted somewhere else then it would be ok. After that with everyone agreeing Edward took Bella to there meadow and Jasper took Alex outside and they laid together in the swing on the front porch.

They talked and Alex napped until Jasper woke her up with he heard a car coming.

"There coming Darlin." Jasper said and Alex look up in time to see a nice car pull up and two Vampires with red eyes get out and run towards them.

"Major." the male Vampire said before giving Jasper a hug. The women hugged him as well before they turned to look at Alex.

"Guys this is my mate Alexia. Alex this is Peter and Charlotte." Jasper introduced them.

"Nice to meet yall." Alex said before Charlotte wrapped her in a big hug.

"It's so good to meet you. We were so happy when Jasper said he finally found his mate and you are so beautiful." Charlotte told her and Alex smiled.

Peter looked her up and down before whistling.

"Damn Major. Your hook you a fine ass mate. If I didn't have Char I'd be stealing her away." Peter said before picking Alex up and spinning her around. Jasper growled playfully at his brother. He knew Peter would never do anything.

"Alright fucker. Stop trying to molest my women." Jasper said taking a giggling Alex back into his arms. Peter just laughed.

"Don't worry. She seems to like gold eyes over red." Peter said.

"It really doesn't matter to me. Jasper would look hot in either." Alex told him. Jasper just smiled proudly at his mate while the other two gapped at her.

"You wouldn't care if he went back to drinking human blood." Peter ask and she shook her head.

"Nope. doesn't matter to me what he drinks. I love him anyways." Alex said and Jasper could feel the happiness and proud emotions coming off his two friends.

"You got you a good one there Major." Peter told him and he nodded.

"Oh I know." Jasper replied before they all went into the house to see everyone else.

Everyone greeted them with welcome arms. Jacob was a little hesitant and Peter and Charlotte wrinkled there nose at him but otherwise they were polite.

Edward introduced Bella who was radiating nervousness at seeing the two red eyed Vampires. After the introductions Edward whisked Bella up to there room while everyone else relaxed and talked with Peter and Charlotte.

"You know Major. Alex and Bella are two different people even though there related. Alex is out going and fearless. Bella's quite and shy and clings to Edward like a life line." Peter told Jasper when they went outside. Charlotte and Alex were upstairs in Jasper and Alex's room getting to know each other.

"I know. Bella's always been like that though. She a lot like Edward. Alex though, she's smart, funny, says what's on her mind and doesn't back down from anything. She held her own last night against that Vampire and was able to keep herself and Bella safe. She's perfect." Jasper told him.

"You really love her huh." Peter ask.

"Yes I do. More than anything." Jasper replied and Peter nodded.

"When are you going to change her. Or are you pulling an Edward and arguing with her about it." Peter ask and Jasper laughed.

"No I'm not Edward. I'll change her after she graduates and everything calms down." Jasper said and Peter nodded in understanding.

Later that day Bella finally came out of her room with Edward and ate dinner with Alex. She stayed mostly quite and Edward had a tight hold on her waist the whole time. Alex rolled her eyes at them and Peter laughed.

Alex loved Bella like a sister and loved Edward like a brother but those two could act so stupid. They both needed to loosen up a lot.

"So little one. I hear you already have a power. Let's see it then." Peter said sitting back on his chair at the kitchen table, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a challenging look. Everyone was in there then waiting to see what happened. Alex smirked down at Jasper who was holding her at the table in his lap like he always did.

He chuckled under his breath at the mysterious, sneaky look on his mates face. This was going to be good.

"Well." Peter urged and Alex looked back at him again. She narrowed her eyes at him and lifted him and his chair up in the air, Peter squeaked like a girl as his eyes widened at the sudden move. Everyone was laughing.

"Alright, Alright. You got skill, I get it. Now put me down." He said and Alex laughed.

"As you wish." she said before opening the back door with her mind and flinging him and the chair out in the back yard. Everyone laughed, some more then others. Jasper, Jake and Emmett where rolling on the floor outside laughing. Char, Rose, Alice and Alex were the same. Carlisle and Esme laughed but more dignified. Bella giggled and rolled her eyes and Edward too was laughing.

Peter stood from the ground and turned around slowly before narrowing his eyes at Alex.

"That so wasn't funny." he said in a low playful growl. Bella tensed, fearful for her cousin.

"Maybe you should say sorry Alex." Bella whispered and Alex snorted.

"Why, I'm not scared of him. Show me what you got big boy." Alex taunted with a laugh. Peter growled again and charged Alex. Alex screamed and laughed as he picked her up and flew towards the lake with her in his arms. Jasper knew he was just playing and he trusted Peter. Bella was yelling for Jasper to save her but he ignored her. Bella got on his nerves sometimes.

"Jasper stop him, she could get hurt." Edward said and Jasper rolled his eyes at him.

"You may treat Bella like a glass doll but Alex would kick my ass if I even thought of treating her like that. Mind your own business." Jasper told him and he quickly shut up. Rose snorted and nodded that she agreement with Jasper and Edward glared at her but she didn't give a shit.

"Peter don't you dare." Alex said and he jump in the air. Peter barked out a laugh before he landed them both into the freezing cold water.

Alex gasp as she broke the service and sneered at a laughing Peter. She shivered in the cold December water. Her anger built at her now being wet and probably sick. The water started to swirl in a tornado like manner around her as she glared hard at Peter.

By the time everyone got over there a large water tunnel was circling fast around Alex with her hovering over the service of the water. Peter stood wide eye as he watched the display of power as did everyone else.

"Oh wow." Charlotte said as they all watched and Alex raised her hands above her head and forced the large water tornado towards Peter. He wasn't fast enough to dodge it and it hit him full on sending him flying into the trees.

Everyone looked back over towards Alex to see her laughing her ass off as she swam back towards the edge of the lake, where Jasper pulled her out of the water and wrapped his coat around her.

"Are you ok." Jasper ask and she nodded. She never was really mad, she just pretended to be. She was in really good control over her power now and wanted to see if she could do something big.

"That was some major power there sister." Rose said and she smirked.

"I know. I thought it was funny. You ok Peter." she ask as he walked slowly over towards them. He was worried he made her mad.

"I'm fine. Your not mad at me are you." he ask and she shook her head no.

"Hell, no. I was just putting you in your place." she said and he barked out a loud laugh before putting his arm around her.

"Man I really like you. Your perfect for the Major here." Peter said as they walked back inside. Alex just shook her head at him.

"Well I'm glad I have your approval." she said before letting Jasper take her upstairs to shower and change into dry clothes. Jasper couldn't keep the proud smile off his face at the way she stands up for herself and won the respect of his two oldest friends.

God did he love that women.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Christmas went by without any more drama and school started back up again for the last semester before graduation. Alex and Bella were getting back into a normal life like before but the Cullen's and wolf pack were on guard waiting on something to go down.

Peter and Charlotte stayed and it was like they had always been a part of the family. They even agreed to add animal to their diet in hopes that they would eventually switch for good.

Alex and Bella visited Charlie several times along with Jake and they got to see how happy he really was with Sue. They got married on Valentine's Day in a very small ceremony with just their kids and Alex and then went on a camping honeymoon for a week, paid for by the Cullen's.

There had been no more sightings of Victoria or the mystery Vampire since that night but they were on high alert. They knew whatever was going to happen would be happening sooner rather than later and they wanted to be ready.

At the moment graduation time was rolling around and all of them were graduating. Even Jake since Alice pulled some strings and was able to help him graduate early with the others. They knew that once the girls were changed they may have to start moving again and wanted Jake to have finished school before that happened.

Today they were graduating. For Bella, Alex and Jake they were ready to put high school behind them and move on with their lives. For the Cullen's it was just another graduation out of the hundreds of ones they had already had but they were making it special for the other three. Alice was throwing a party at the Cullen house and the whole town was coming, including some of the wolf pack from La Push.

The house was in an uproar with everyone trying to get ready and also get the house completed for the party. Esme was busting around the kitchen trying to insure they had enough food and drinks for all the humans that would be in there house that night. Carlisle and Esme were excited about this party. They were glad that their kids would be able to enjoy themselves for once without the worry of everything that was going on.

"It's time." Alice sang from down stairs as 6 pm rolled around and they needed to be and the gym by 6:30 for the ceremony.

On her cue all the graduates filled down the stairs dressed in hideous yellow robes as Esme flashed picture after picture of them.

"Really mom. It's not like this is our first and only graduation. You don't need to turn into the paparazzi." Emmett teased her and she just stuck her tongue out at him before they all piled into several cars and drove to the school.

Bella and Alex met Charlie, Sue and Billy for quick hugs and congrats before they had to line up and get ready.

Bella's mom Renee couldn't make it due to Phil having broken is foot the week before and she was taking care of him. Bella didn't really mind that she wasn't there and Alex was kind of glad. She never got along with Renee and was glad she didn't have to see her on her graduation day.

"Can you believe it? We made it." Jessica said as she waiting in line with Bella and Alex due to her last name. Bella and Alex both accepted a hug from her as she rambled on about the college she chose. Lauren was ahead of them giving them dirty looks as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She never got over her dislike for the Swan girls. But they didn't really care what she thought of them.

Once everyone was seated Jessica stood and made her speech as valedictorian.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; it's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." She stated and everyone clapped as she took her bow and accepted her diploma before the principle started calling them one by one.

Before Alex knew what had happened it was over and she breathed a huge sigh of release as she watch Bella gets hugs and happy smiles from her dad and it made her sad for the first time since his death that her father was not here to see this milestone.

"I did it dad." She whispered to herself as she looked towards the sky and blinked back the tears that she refused to let fall. She promised him she wouldn't cry, promise that she'd live her life to the fullest and do whatever made her happy and because of Jasper she was keeping that promise.

"You ok darlin." Jasper asks as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He had felt her sadness as she watched Bella with her father and he pretty much knew what had caused her emotions to change and he wanted to be there to help make it better any way he can.

"Yup just thinking." She replied as she leaned into him and calmed instantly.

"About your dad?" he asked and she nodded. He kissed her cheek and pulled her tighter against him.

"He'd be proud of you darlin. You know that." He told her and she nodded.

"I know." She said before turning in his arms and kissing him quickly on the lips. He held her for a moment more until her emotions evened back out before leading her to his car and driving her to their house to get ready for the party.

A few hours later the party was in full swing. There were tons of people everywhere. Dancing, talking and eating.

Alex had let down her hair so to speak and was grinding with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte on the dance floor. Unlike Bella she loved to dance and was very good at it.

Carlisle and Esme were playing the perfect host while there children enjoyed themselves. All the couples were dancing. Edward even got Bella to dance some with him during some slower songs.

Jakes friends that came from La Push were getting to know Alice and decided for a leech she was perfect for Jake.

As the party was coming to a close Jasper and Alex were wrapped in each other's arms swaying to the music when Jasper heard Edward call out "Alice."

"Come on. Alice must have seen something." Jasper told her and Alex nodded and let Jasper lead her to where the others in their family were gathered around Alice on the porch. The wolf pack members that had come to the party were there as well.

"Oh no." Alice gasp as she came out of her vision. Edward's face was tense with concern.

"What did you see?" Jasper ask.

"They're coming. In three days. Victoria and that Vampire that was here, Riley. They created a new born army to take us out." Alice said and everyone gasp.

"How many?" Peter ask his newborn training kicking in along with Jaspers.

"At least 30 right now." Alice said and Peter nodded.

"That's mean there will be less when they come as the newborns start to fight amongst themselves." Peter said looking towards Jasper who nodded thinking.

"We will need to train and plan. We only have three days. Jake how many of the pack do you think will help?" Jasper asked Jake and the other few wolves that were there.

"All of them will. We can meet someone to train if that's what you thinking." Jake said and Jasper nodded.

"Call them and let them know what's going on ask them what time is good for them. The sooner the better." Jasper ordered and Jake nodded taking out his cell and calling Sam the alpha.

"Someone should stay here with the girls." Edward said and Bella looked at him like her was crazy, but it was Alex that replied.

"No way dude. We're going. Were as much a part of this as any of you." She said with a firm look set on her face. Everyone was watching and laughing to themselves at this human laying down the law to a Vampire. Edward looked to Jasper for help but he just shrugged and gave Alex a nod. He wasn't about to make her stay behind.

Seeing he had lost that fight Edward had no choice to but let Bella go as well.

"They meet us tonight. 3 am. They will follow your scent to the locations." Jake said as he came back from talking with Sam. Jasper nodded and they all set about clearing the party and getting everyone to leave so they could meet with the wolves.

"The party was nice while it lasted." Alex said to Jasper as they help usher people out the door. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"It was. I enjoyed out dancing." He told her. He was worried about the newborns but he wouldn't let that show to his mate. He had to be strong for her.

"I did to. I love to dance we should do it more often." She said as they closed the door on the last guest and she reached up and peeked his lips with hers before running up the stairs to change for tonight.

"We most defiantly will my love." He said to himself after she left and he watched her run to their room.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay." Edward ask Bella again as they were all getting ready to leave. She glared at him in annoyance and she sighed and let her hope on his back as Alex was on Jasper so they could ride to the field with everyone else.

Alex laughed in delight as Jasper ran with her on his back. It was like a roller coaster ride and she was enjoying herself greatly.

"Having fun?" Jasper ask once he stopped and let her slide down his back.

"Hell yeah. That was great." She told him and he laughed at her before turning his head to see a dozen large wolves coming out of the tree line.

"They thought it would be best to come in this form to train as this is the form they will be fighting in." Edward said as he read their thoughts. Everyone nodded and Jake changed into his wolf form as well to join his pack, but not before licking Alice in the face to which she laughed and swatted him away.

Carlisle stepped forward to begin.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. My son Jasper and his brother Peter have experience in this area. He will teach us how to fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style." Carlisle said and Jasper gave Alex's hand a quick squeeze before he and Peter stepped forward.

"They want to know how they differ from us." Edward said translating for Sam and Carlisle nodded.

"They are all very new-only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at 30 but the numbers will go down as they fight amongst themselves." Carlisle explained and the wolves

rumbled.

"Carlisle is right. They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be to confused to respond effectively, Emmett?" Jasper instructed and Alex was in awe at the way he commanded and held himself.

Emmett stepped forward with a huge smile on his face and threw Rose a wink before facing off with Jasper.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack." Jasper stated and Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"I'll try not to break anything." Emmett told him and Jasper grinned.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. Newborns won't be trying anything subtle wither. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper explained and then backed up several paces.

"Okay Emmett try and catch me." Jasper told him and then Alex lost sight of Jasper as he moved to fast for human eyes to see. Emmett however moved around charging and growling trying to get a hold of Jasper. It went on for several minutes before Emmett froze and cursed. Jasper had him from behind.

"See." Jasper stated and Emmett cursed more as the other laughed and the wolves rumbled.

They took turns after that the wolves only watching not watching to test their control by practicing on the Cullen's.

Bella and Alex sat together and watch as if they were watching a great movie. It was all very interesting to see how they fought and the things they would need to learn once they were changed.

"Were done for now. Will meet same time tomorrow." Jasper and Peter stated after they had finished a viscous brawl with each other for old times' sake.

They left after that the girls falling asleep before they even made it back to the house. Completely exhausted from the day they had.

The next day Bella and Alex woke around the same time, alone and once they made it down stairs after getting ready they saw all the Cullen's and Jake in the living room discussing strategies for the fight.

"Morning love." Jasper told Alex when she took a seat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on and kissing her good morning.

"Um, morning. What's going on?" she ask looking at all the layouts and drawings.

"Were just fine tuning everything for tomorrow." He told her and she nodded.

"What we need to discuss is what we're doing with the girls while we all fight." Edward stated.

"They could stay in La Push." Jake suggested and Bella shook her head.

"No. There coming here for us. That would put the whole town in danger including my dad. I won't do that." She said and Alex nodded.

"We could hide them somewhere and have one of us stay guard." Peter suggested and Alex shook her head this time.

"That won't work as that would put you all down at least on member and that could mean win or lose. I won't risk anyone." She stated and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Were not going to risk either of your lives either, Alex." Edward told her and they all thought about it for a moment.

"Ok how about this. Since I know your veto letting us go with you and help." She stated and they all shook their heads no to that idea.

"Figures, how about we hide somewhere like you said. Somewhere away from the town but close enough to the fight that you could get there if Alice sees were in trouble. Bella and I can stay alone. I can protect us both until you arrive, if its needed." She said and several people looked like they wanted to argue.

"Look it makes the most since. No one has to stay away from the fight, the town won't be in danger and I can keep us safe until help arrive if we need it." She argued and they all thought for a moment and Jasper and Peter nodded thought reluctantly.

"It does make the most since even though I don't like leaving you two alone. There really is no other option.

"So it's settled. I guess we should let me practice some tonight just so I'm ready and yall need to choose somewhere for us to go." She said and they nodded and Jasper was secretly impressed with his mates commanding nature and how she took charge when needed.

A few hours later it was all set up. The girls would be hidden away in the woods, camping about 10 miles away from the fight. Close enough that anyone could get to them if they were in danger and as long as the wolves stayed at the fight Alice would be able to keep an eye on them.

Bella and Alex would leave a blood trail at the field the next day to draw in the newborns and Alex would train with them that night to make sure she was ready to protect both herself and Bella.

Jasper and Peter were very content that everything would work out in their favor and that everyone would come out un harmed.

They would soon find out that even though they all may survive some may not come out completely un harmed. But that would be something they would have to deal with when the time comes.

AN: OOOO wonder what will happen during the battle. Keep posted to find out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

"Okay this is our last night before the battle tomorrow. Let's take turns letting everyone get use to attacking and defending and I'll work with Alex over here for a moment. Alright?" Jasper commanded and everyone nodded. Alex bit her lip as she sent him a wave of lust. She loved hearing him command. He felt her lust and smirked at her before leading her over towards the side.

"Alright my little minx let's get started. Do whatever you have to, to stop me from getting to you." He told her and she nodded taking a deep breath before focusing. Well aware that most everyone was watching even as they practiced themselves.

Jasper started out slowly at first. He would act as if he was going to attack her head on only to move quickly and come up behind her. Since she couldn't always see him due to her human eyes she closed her eyes and allowed her gift to work off her other senses. She would move in the direction the wind would whip around her as he moved or how the temperature would change the closer he got and she would push her gift around her and out to push him away from her each time she knew he was closer.

Everyone was impressed she was able to keep Jasper away from her with her eyes closed.

"Very good let's try some other things. Bella come stand behind Alex. Alex I want you to focus on protecting Bella." He told her and she nodded and smiled at her cousin who took a stand at her back and clutch her shirt and watched.

Jasper waved Peter over and they both tried attacking Bella and Alex from different sides, only to be thrown back as if they were surrounded by a force field.

"Wow. She really has power." Sam commented as he and Jake stood to the side watching everything going on. Nodding Jake agreed. Alex may be only human but she had a special gift that was a havoc to be reckoned with. Thank god she was on their side.

After three hours of training Alex start to grow tired. Being human took a toll on her body when she ran her gift for a long period of time. Sensing her fatigue Jasper called an end to the training, satisfied that if anything happened Alex could protect herself and Bella long enough for help to arrive.

"Come on darlin. We need to lay the blood trail before the sun sets completely and then we need to get you and Bella settled into the camp site and have the wolves lay there scent around the area to drown out your scents." Jasper said and they both nodded, hopping onto their boyfriends backs as they ran through the woods towards the baseball field where they wanted to fight to take place.

"Alright Bella you start on that end and Alex will start on this end. Touch as much as you can from one side to the other. Alright?" Jasper told them and they nodded. Edward and Jasper sliced their hands open as easily as they could, hating they had to hurt them like that but it was necessary to set the bait.

They held their breath as they watched there loves walk around the field touching as much as they could, lying there scent on every tree and bush they reached. At one point Alex laughed when her clumsy cousin fell over a branch on the ground to which Edward was at her side in a matter of seconds helping her up. She was glad Edward cared for Bella as much as he did. Bella needed that in her life and Alex only wanted her cousin happy.

"Alright that's good." Jasper called out and they wrapped up the girls hands to make sure they didn't get infected.

After making sure they were packed and ready Jasper and Edward took them to the camp site and set them up for the night. They stayed with them to keep watch until the morning while the wolves did well leaving there scent for miles around the camp site.

When the morning came they made sure the girls were up and alert before they said their goodbyes.

"Be careful Jasper. Make sure you come back to me." Alex told him and he kissed her so deep she was gasping for air when he pulled away.

"I promise. I've waited over a hundred years for you. I'm not about to let a few newborns take that away from me. Stay safe darlin. We'll be back for you two soon." He told her and she nodded before getting one for kiss from him. Alex saw Edward and Bella having a similar talk before they both took off to meet the wolves and the rest of their family.

Hugging Bella to her Alex and Bella sat on the log that was near the fire. They sat in silence nether wanting to talk much. They didn't need too. Their thoughts were exactly the same.

They wanted to day to be over and they wanted everything to go back to normal so they could get on with their lives.

Down in the baseball field the Cullen's, Peter and Charlotte and the wolves all watched as a line of over 20 newborns came into view. All with red eyes and hungry expressions on their face.

"No sign of the two ring leaders yet." Peter said from his spot next to Jasper. Nodding Jasper readied himself for battle. He needed to focus so he could get back to Alex as soon as possible.

"Give them time. I'm sure there not far behind." Edward said and again Jasper just nodded.

There was a stare off for about 5 minutes before the smell of human blood became too much for the newborns and with a scream in rage they started running full speed towards the others.

"Game time." Jasper said and as a unit they too took off running colliding with the line of newborns in a loud crash. The battle had started. Time to fight for their lives and the lives of those they loved.

"How do you think its going?" Bella ask Alex after they sat in silence for an hour. Signing Alex looked at her cousin and her heart clenched at the worried expression on her face. Hugging her tighter to her she gave a small smile.

"I'm sure everything is fine Bella. They know what they're doing." Alex told her and Bella nodded.

"How can you do that?" Bella ask and Alex looked confused.

"Do what?" She ask.

"Know that everything is fine. Not worry at all." Bella ask looking out over the mountain.

"Oh I am worried. Very much so. But I learned years ago to control my emotions. Plus I trust in Jasper to keep his promise and come back to me alive." Alex told her and Bella looked at her for a long time before nodding and they slipped back in silence and waited.

"Good one Major." Peter yelled as he watched Jasper take of the head of another newborn that had been sneaking up on Esme. Giving his brother a smirked he ducked out of the reach of another and helped Carlisle rip off the arms of another newborn. They had taken down over half the newborns and so far none of them were hurt. They were doing well, holding their own. The newborns didn't know what to think of the wolves and were not prepared to fight them and that had helped to their advantage.

But still no sign Victoria of her henchman. But they knew they'd show sooner or later.

"I hate waiting." Bella said as she began to pace. They had been waiting an hour and a half and Bella was starting to freak out. She obviously thought it wouldn't take this long.

"Relax Bells. Edward wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick." Alex told her.

"I know it's just." But she stopped talking when they saw a smaller grey wolf running towards them.

"Seth. Is everything ok." Bella ask recognizing him right away. Nodding he ran behind the trees and shift and came out a moment later.

"Yeah everything is going good. There almost done taking out the newborns. Jasper sent me to let you girls know that everyone was fine and to sit with you until there done. That way if anything happens I can contact the pack immediately." Seth said and they nodded.

"Any sign of Victoria yet." Bella ask him and he shook his head.

"No. No sign of her or the other one working with her but Edward is keeping an ear out for them when they come. Jasper figures they sent the newborns ahead hoping to kill off the Cullen's making it easier for her to get to you. But she underestimated us. Dumb bitch." Seth said laughing and Bella smacked him upside the head for cursing.

They talked for a few minutes more before Seth shifted again to keep tabs with what was happening at the fight and promised to let them know if anything bad happened. Until then they sat in silence with Seth lying on the ground listening to their surroundings.

Alex sighed deeply. She had that bad feeling again. The one she always got before something bad happened in her life. Something was going to happen she just hoped to god and all that was holy that it didn't involve them losing anyone they loved.


End file.
